


Castigo

by Gavorchesan



Series: KHR Dream Team- Romancing your way through the Mafia. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: 'The Man looked like divorce papers and a restraining order with a bottle of Pinot.'Xanxus x OC





	1. 1-Man-Crusher Margo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I've finally gotten around to updating and correcting many of the mistakes this story previously had. Hopefully, it's a smoother reading experience now.

**Man-Crusher Margo**

 

Margaret Adesso, better known as _man-crusher_ Margo, was a well put together woman. 

Heels, fitting business suits on her days off as a nurse, damn perfect hair and makeup. Even stockings and garters. At her worst times, she looked _good_. She saw it from the way people turned and watched her, the way she intimated men with a single glance. 

But today, it had all gone to hell. Sweatpants, _no_ makeup, and sneakers that looked about twenty years old. But since everything else had gone to hell, her appearance might as well match. 

She wasn’t expecting to punch her boyfriend in the middle of a lobby that day, but hey, _shit happens._

Well, in reality, he was now her ex-boyfriend, as the whore, he had been calling his more fun side girlfriend, was half naked behind him. He almost fell back, pissing his pants. The workers at the hotel stood mouth agape as she turned to the **_better_** girl. The said girl screamed like a bitch and fell back in a faint when Margo turned to her. 

That wasn’t going to stop her from getting another good punch in before the cops called. With the Sack of Potatoes Slut down, the ex-boyfriend was quick to follow. She even held back just a little.

She turned, walking out of the cheap hotel, into the road and away from the imminent disaster that was likely going to bite her in the butt tomorrow. Not that the police could do much, as the boyfriend that had thrown the first punch, but they would harass her, and it would be bad press _when she didn’t want any press._

It would be embarrassing, and her _famiglia_ would be all over it, to say the least. But the jerk definitely deserved it. Margo had known it was only a matter of time before her loser co-worker that had forced her to date him actually did something she could use. 

Arrogant, damn mafiosos. He could have had a little more pride though. She was at least a 9 on a bad day, unlike this 5 on a good day.

She hadn’t really _wanted_ to date him, but he turned unusually apt at blackmail. But now, with her little show, she would convince that she was truly heartbroken, not just annoyed that he took so long to take a misstep. When she finally found the computer chip he held on the Adesso Family, it had also been connected to the various porn and hook-up sites. From there it was all too easy. She, after all, was a rather good detective. 

She found her plain silver car where she had left it parked around the block, and without a second look, she opened the door, sliding in. Noting she was alone, she threw on a leather jacket, sunglasses, and some hot red lipstick. 

She looked like a different person as she sped away, giving the middle finger salute to the trashy, rock-bottom town that she had been stuck in for the last six months. 

As if on cue her Bluetooth picked up a call. Without a second look, she answered it, rolling down the window to enjoy the brisk countryside air. Mornings did have it’s perks, if not many. 

“ _Buona Giorno.”_

_“_ _Lucrezia_. Heh. Figures you would find me first. _”_ She could feel the pursing of lips on the other end.

“ _Cara mia_ , how can you think I had to find you? I always knew where you were. I just figured you could use some updating after that little show you pulled.”

“What do you want?” A silence.

“Do you find me so heartless that I wouldn’t help you when you’re in a tight spot?”

“Hmph. Like I could ever trust you to have such pure intent. I remember that time in Australia when you-” 

“Mafia daughter indeed, _man-crusher._ ”

“Stop calling me that shit nickname.”

“Ha ha ha, I suppose. Yes, you don’t even date-”

“ _Lucrezia_ , skip the nonsense. I don’t have time for this.” A chuckle and the woman’s voice got deeper.

“I’m sending you to Japan. Everything is set up for you to leave, and your alias is set up.”

“What’s the job?”

“The Vongola has a new heir-”

“ _No.”_ Margot swerved dangerously around a tight corner, tires squealing. “I didn’t leave the frying pan to jump into the fire.” She scared the shit out of another car, causing it to pull over and honk madly.

“ _Just liste_ n- your impatience will get you killed one day.”

“But not tomorrow in Japan.” 

“Margo.” Her voice was firm, but the young woman rolled her eyes.

“I would be  _molto stupido_ to go anywhere near _the_ Vongola. They aren’t any friend to the Adesso Family, and even if they were I wouldn’t poke them with a ten-foot-long stick.”

“You _famiglia_ would be more than pleased if I let it slip that I thought I knew where you were...” Margo seized the steering wheel.

“ _Jebiesz Jeze-”_

“Your language skills ever grow,  amore. I guess the American Sherlock Holmes really doesn’t stop expanding her repertoire. Polish?”

 

“Ha. Then, you are _my_ Mycroft. You are the one that taught me that the most important words to learn in any language are swearing. _So revealing_ , and I find Polish so enlightening.”

The woman on the other side of the phone gave a dry laugh, clearly more entertained than appropriate. Margo went a little slower, entering into the airport parking lot. She took the car into the rental shop, then walked into the lobby, still talking on the phone. 

“Just make sure to catch your flight.”

“Anything else you want to tell me before the adventure begins?”

For a moment the mysterious Lucrezia was silent, meaning something there was actually something she was hesitant about.

“Margo....be careful. _Reborn_ was the one to request me to send you. He is apparently the tutor for the new Vongola _ragazzo_.”

“...Reborn? As in...”

“Yes. I was stunned when he contacted me. Normally I ignore requests from Hitman, but he has a certain way of making a woman begging _him_.”

“I didn’t know you were a romantic.”

“Ha. I’m a romantic like he is a sentimentalist. The man had a gun to my head before I could say no. He threatened to send the Varia both our ways if we needed convincing.”

“What a charming man.”

“Indeed. I wouldn’t mind opening my legs for him if he were a bit older.” Margo raised an eyebrow, punching in the information at one of the several kiosks that her Mafia contact had sent her. 

“I guess I’ll discover that when I meet him.” The older woman gave a smart laugh.

 

“I think you’ll enjoy that. _Ciao, man-crusher.”_ Margo tucked the phone in the canvas bag she had slung over her shoulder. She entered the security check which did a piss poor job at locating weapons and enter the boarding area. 

Within minutes she had entered the plane, seated in economy.

“Cheap ass.” She muttered though she had an entire row to herself. The stewardess seemed to ignore the bag she had on the seat next to her as the plane took off and only asked her if she could use anything. Just for the sake of pissing of Lucrezia, she ordered some of the more expensive fare there, even some wine that she didn’t end up drinking. It would be stupid to get drunk, but it anyone was watching, she wanted to catch them off their guard 

 

Next stop, a new position across the world in a small city of Japan. 


	2. Agent Provocateur

 

**2- Agent Provocateur**

 

Xanxus Vongola stared at the email before him on the pop out computer his desk normally hid. He swirled his drink in his hand as he hit the digital signature, knowing it was his only option. His legs were raised to rest on the other half of the desk. 

“ _Shit.”_

______________________

_~ Namomori Airport ~_

 

Too many hours later, and she found herself in the exit queue of the plane. She was still wearing the sweater and ponytail combo she had on before, but she had managed to put on some mascara and eyeliner. 

From the plane she entered the nearest airport to the town to Namimori, feeling the balmy humidity. She frowned, knowing that it would be a beast to her straightening iron, but her skin would look marvelous. So... plus?

She slung her canvas duffel over her shoulder, ready to rent to a cheap hotel, or do anything, in order to catch a few shut-eye.

“ _Ciaossu_ , Man-Crusher.” Margo turned her head to look at the shockingly high voice that interrupted her exit from the plane. An escort?

She looked right, then left. 

Nothing.

She looked down. 

Nothing still.

Finally, with a sigh, she turned to a pillar that was behind her. A small panel popped out from the column and she was met face to face with a small toddler, a small lizard on his hat.

He looked up at his black hate, a giant orange band across it. Giant black eyes stared into her soul as curly-cues surrounded his face. A giant yellow pacifier rested on his small chest. _He was adorable._

_Wouldn’t mind opening my legs for him, if he were a bit older._

_The great Hitman Reborn appeared a baby. Certainly not..._

_Her mind whizzed at the implications, the probabilities of such a thing._

 

Ha.

Ha ha ha...

Ha ha ha ha.......

 

She may have been tempted to actually voicer her laughter if the _thing_ hadn’t pulled a rather unfriendly looking gun on her.

“Ah, Reborn, I presume.” She said more politely. 

“I can see your a smart one, Margo-Chan.” She raised an eyebrow at the switch to Japanese. Reborn tilted his hat, jumping in her arms. For a moment she was caught off guard, but then started walking, feeling the baby nudge her.

“So, _Japan_ of all places. Not that I don’t enjoy a taste of the Orient, but it seems a rather strange place for a business call _not_ for the Yakuza.” She saw the baby side eye her, evaluating something in his large black eyes. She wondered if she was passing his tests. Had she known she wouldn’t have left it to chance.

“This is a business detail that requires your specific expertise. She sighed, skipping the carousel. She walked past the terrified customs officers who Reborn had sent a few Vongola to _chat with_ earlier. Once outside, she spotted a black car, discreet and Japanese.

Once inside the baby hopped off her, going to sit across. On the other side of the door, a latch opened, various wines and high-grade Japanese alcohol chilling in the built-in fridge. Reborn poured a small cup of red wine, and Margo took a water bottle from the cooler. Finally, someone who knew how to treat a prospective hire. 

Was he after some tidbit of information, or was it her figure he considered to use as a gorgeous femme fatal?

“Now, despite all your pretty words, I have a hard time thinking that the great Reborn would ever need a simple Detective.”

The baby smirked a little too widely for her to relax. She suddenly wished she had put a little more thought into her _I’m devastated but determined to look great_. This was a _baby_ who made her feel like she should have come dressed to this appointment to _kill_.

Which seemed like an ironic statement, since he might have called her just to kill her. But she was hoping _given the fact that he had a short job for her._ Right,. It would be right up his ally to just call in his hit, and kill them when convenient.

Reborn tipped his drink to her. “Margo-Chan, both of us know that you are an okay detective.” She was about to take a sip of water but stopped. She didn’t say anything, just giving him a sharp look over her water bottle. He smirked, and that uncomfortable feeling grew into her chest. It was never good when a person like Reborn said things like that. 

“Now don’t get put out too much, man-crusher. I have another job in mind for you.” She tilted her head, officially perturbed.

For a while, neither broke the silence, her watching the scenery, him watching her. The day was beautiful, but she felt the exhaustion kicking in. She wasn’t prepared to struggle and barter. While looking at the tiled roof houses, the strange partitions, and more often, _danchi_ apartments with small windows. She liked the homey feeling it gave off, despite her never visiting before. 

There was a strange feeling of old meeting new. She sort of had a feeling it wasn’t just the houses, but maybe her. 

“You are a scary... _thing_ , Reborn. I’m not quite sure what to expect from you.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, _man-crusher_. The job will need an aspect of you that is highly undervalued.

A skeptical eyebrow was raised, along with a slight smile. Now he was resorting to underhanded praise? Maybe his light dismissal of her renowned skills as a private investigator was to make her more open to his later praise.

“Oh. Don’t make me hot under the collar,  signore Reborn. ” The tone was far to mature for a baby, but she was starting to get the feeling that this was no baby.

The car slowed down, parking in front of a rather plain simple house she wouldn’t have picked as a hideout, which must have meant they wanted to keep it under the covers. All the sudden she was getting a little excited. So this is what  Lucrezia must have meant when she inferred that he had a way with the women.

She smiled heatedly as the baby raised his glass, smirking.

“ _Congratulazioni dottore_ ,  to the _Vongola Decimo’s_ new Secretary.”

She was out of the car in three seconds, walking down the road, _away_ from the damn baby. 

Until she found his gun in her face again. 

_“_ _po'shyol 'na hui, Reborno-”_

“Ah Russian as well? You are going to do just fine.” He said, sitting on her shoulder as he forced her to the front door or a house with a mailbox signed to the _Sawada_ family.


	3. Black Site

 

**Black Site**

 

 

Over the years Tsuna had become accustomed to the madness coming and goings that had started when Reborn was appointed to become his tutor. As a middle schooler, he had gone through hell and back when the tiny baby Hitman showed up. 

In high school, he had finally accepted that this crazy ass life was one he was just going to have to make the best of things. Now he was in the last year of high school, older and more mature, yet he still found himself at the particular mercy of the surprises of a hitman.

Sometimes, it wasn’t that bad.

He had just gotten home, shoving off his shoes, when he saw Reborn. Immediately he was on his guard, and the Hitman gave a small smile. The baby had long retained the ability to switch between his Arcobaleno form, via the rainbow wristwatch he nicked a long time ago, and Tsuna had learned to anticipate that the baby form was _always_ when he was up to no good.

“Ah, I thought you were going to be gone.” Suddenly, the Hitman hit his head with his small foot, throwing him to the ground.

“I’m never gone, No-Good Tsuna! Now prepare yourself! I have a brand new member for your famiglia.” 

Tsuna, used to the battering, raised his head. “Wha? Reborn, you can’t just do this again!” He was answered with another hit, his face gaining a minor bruise where it hit his forehead. 

“Don’t be so ungrateful. I’ve added an invaluable asset that I’ve been looking after for a while.” 

“Did you trick her with your baby form?” Another kick from the baby.

“No good Tsuna. Go greet your new secretary.” Sighing, the young man raised up, walking to the room that Reborn pointed him too. 

“Secretary? We would I need a secretary?”He heard his mother chatting lightly with another female, and curious, he slid open the door.

“You don’t,” Reborn said cryptically. “But she’s here.”

His mouth opened.

Before him in one of his mother's old aprons, a young woman was effortless chopping up onions, unmistakably helping cook dinner. Tsuna’s eyebrows raised as she turned to him, making his breath stop. She was beautiful.

Nana Sawada gave a light laugh at something the woman had said.

She had long blonde hair that was swept back into a fashionable chignon at that base of her long neck. Her skin looked smooth, tanner than the average girl, with European or American features. She looked above his age, infinitely more polished than any normal woman should be, and even Tsuna recognized that it took a special sort of skill to look _that_ good. She raised her head and leveled him with a piercing looking. 

_She looked famigliar._ He knew he had seen her somewhere before, but his memory wasn’t working. 

“ _Vongola Decimo,_ I presume? _”_ Her husky voice didn’t hide the slight skepticism she felt. 

Tsuna nodded, and suddenly he felt a kick push him forward into the smooth wood floor of the kitchen. She saw her walking towards him, and she was wearing black tights under the demure knee-length dress. He had a feeling that they would have lace on the tops, as well as the rest of her underclothing. He suddenly felt like a total pervert, imagining this random woman's underclothes. It may have been part of the reason he let Reborn jump onto his head once again.

“Yes, this is my no-good student Tsuna, Margo-Chan.” Tsuna sighed, raising his head.

“Seems like a real winner.” She said drily, humor in her voice. 

He did sort of die inside at that one, and let his head drop with a thud. He had thought this day might be nice and quiet, as even his self-proclaimed right-hand man was busy. He got the feeling that this was going to turn into one more round of madness.

Later, and more composed, they sat on opposite sides of the kotatsu table, her looking surprisingly thrilled at what she called, _being immersed in the local culture._

She was very pretty, Tsuna finally admitted, if not with some conflict. But he was trying his darndest to figure out where he knew her from. She was pretty enough to be a model, but with her dark business pants and silk shirt, she exuded business professional.

She crossed her fingers and rested her chin on top, eye closed. Reborn was sitting in a small, plush looking chair he had made appear out of thin air. Tsuna felt a large teardrop form on the back of his head, clear that this was an introduction and interview of sorts.

“Ah... so you would like to be my secretary?” Eye eyes flashed open, arms crossing.

“No. Reborn dragged me here.” He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that- he even felt like sobbing in relief that finally, somebody felt the same way about the hitman manner as he had. Before he could say anything, Reborn leveled a gaze at him, reminding him to stay in line. He didn’t know how a baby's eyes could be so cold, promising of torture. 

“Well, _Margo_ , right? Why don’t you tell me more about yourself.”

“For the Vongola heir, you seem to be a bit clueless, Decimo.” He already knew there was no winning. He wouldn't be surprised if Reborn did this just to test him on his new burgeoning prowess with the opposite gender. He had begun to date rather voraciously within the last year, Reborns mandatory Italian lessons coming in handy. While still friends with Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura, he tried to date outside the family, just for a respite from the craziness. 

“I try to retain a life that is as normal as possible, however, Reborn keeps me on my toes.” Reborn nodded, his smirk widening. He saw Margo give the baby a small smile that looked very cold.

“I imagine.”

“Next year, he and his guardians will be attending college in Italy, and Tsuna will begin taking larger Mafia duties. ” Tsuna turned to him, about to protest, but stopped.

“Uh, hai. So far anyway.” He muttered. The woman nodded, looking rather dubious. 

“My name is Margaret Adesso, and I was a member of the American Adesso family but disen-”

“Also known as the _man-crusher_ ,” Reborn added with a smirk. The woman’s face flickered to a rather mean glare before her the mask returned in full force. Tsuna suddenly realized that this was a professional liar in front of him. What was Reborn up too?

“Infrequently said in bad taste. I’m sure _Decimo_ as aware that some childish nicknames are hard to shake.” Tsuna realized he was nodded along with the woman before he stopped. 

He was surprised when she stood, clearly done with the game.

“As flattered as I am, I am simply not cut out for life in a _famiglia_ again my heart is no longer there.” She slipped a loose hair behind, and Tsuna was surprised to feel a pang. Reborn said nothing, his dark eyes just watching the woman go to the door, grabbing a thick canvas bag Tsuna hasn’t noticed earlier.

 

She walked out, and he could hear her soft footsteps, the thanks she gave to her mother as she left.

“No good Tsuna- you botched it.” Tsuna turned, a large teardrop falling. 

“I didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“Exactly. Can’t have a weak boss like you parading around. Go convince Margo-Chan that the Vongola will take care of her. I will _punish_ you if you don’t.” 

In a flash, he was off. 

“Miss Margo!” She was halfway to the bus stop when he caught up, putting a hand on her arm. 

“Decimo.” Her tone was soft, but she brushed off his hand, continuing on. He kept pace with her.

“Please, I’m sorry. Can we... Let’s start over!” She stopped, looking at the young man, though her same height, seemed so small. How could Reborn even think she would risk so much for such a boss?

She sighed.

“I know that you are a good kid. You absolutely reek of kindness and caring. But you need to understand, Decimo, if I come out and openly pledge myself to the Vongola, it _will_ be bad for both of us. ” She paused as if hesitating over her next words. He was surprised to see a sudden crack in her expression.

He saw the fear and pain.

“I don’t wish to cause others more pain.”

She thought that would be the end, and she would walk away, the wind in her hair. It was quite the moment, one that he could remember in a theatrical way. She enjoyed that aspect of the job. 

Instead, Tsuna wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks went bright red as the _next motherfucking Vongola boss_ grabbed her shoulders, a sharp look in his eyes. He seemed to beam with a new force.

“I promise, Margaret Adesso, that if you become a Vongola, I will protect you as if you were my blood. You are worthy.”

Her heart raced, knees became a little unsteady. Suddenly the young boy seemed much more intimidating, making her flush in the most pleasant ways.

A little way off, a tall lean man, dressed sharply in black blew the smoke off of his gun, which turned into a small chameleon. His smirk, a known killer of women, grew even more satisfied.

“Welcome to the Vongola, _man-frantoio_.”


	4. 4- I’Borgata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Reborn begins training another no-good mafia member, doomed to a fate in his hands.

**4- I’** **Borgata**

 

 

 

**“Agh!”** As much as she respected her new boss, Tsuna had the screaming voice of a ten-year-old girl. Not that it was entirely his fault, but Margo had never imagined the Vongola to be so casual.

But, as she and Tsuna were chased down the road in Reborn’s version of Ultimate Ninja, she confident she had made a huge mistake in a rare moment of emotional weakness. He hadn’t even given her the courtesy of changing out of heels since it would have ruined the ‘surprise’.

And so it only suited that she would begin to regret the shoddy position of Tsuna’s secretary the moment she agreed. 

The kid didn’t even need one yet!

______________________

 

Halfway around the world, in the infamous but reclusive headquarters of Vongola's elite independent assassination squad, a surprising noise was heard.

A young green haired man who never smiled _was laughing_. His guard cringed. 

It was only technically considered laughing, as it more sounded like a robot imitating laughter, but that made even his toughest subordinates have a cold shiver of fear. His voice was flat and empty of any real trace of good humor. 

There was _nothing_ good that came from that type of laughter from an officer in the famous assassination squad known as the Vaira. The frogged headed kid being _this_ amused meant trouble. 

“Ah... Master Fran...” The young French boy immediately stopped, a jarring shift, to turn the guard behind him as if just realizing he was there. 

“Is everything okay?”

The young man put a hand to his chin. “No, but it should be fun.” He hopped out of the seat, the large fog hat on his head shaking at the sudden movement.

“Where are you going, Master Fran?”

“ _Ah_... None of your business.”

And in a moment they boy faded into nothing, leaving a cursing subordinate, assigned to watch the youngest member of the Varia.

He reappeared a few corridors away, some knives sticking out of his hat but still rather unperturbed. He passed by the window, barely noting the building storm clouds that would lessen the oppressive summer heat that had been building over the last few days. Normally there was more shouting, but many of the members were still on missions or were taking the regular summer sabbatical. There was yet the faint sounds of metal against metal, the occasional grunting of men practicing, or just sweating from those more faithful.

He was careful to tiptoe past a training room belonging to a certain obnoxious shark enthusiast who forgot to shut the metal doors. Fran peaked it, noting the selachian ass was sitting back on one of the few cushions not utterly demolished. The silver-haired ass may wake up with his bangs shorn one day, but this time Fran passed up irritating his longhaired dumbass of a commander. 

 

Besides, he didn’t want anyone else getting credit for his find. It turned out that sitting on the computer all day did have its perks.

In the luxurious lounge, air-conditioned and gilded with real gold, he passed the gross-beaded, nasty nose-haired molester, also known as the Lightning Guardian _that should just die_. It only took a moment of staring for the spiky-haired, boss worshipper to turn back to the show he was watching, ignoring him. A mistake. Fran noticed he had draped his jacket over another chair, and when the man wasn’t looking he created the illusion of a giant spider to go inside the hood.

Fran then pattered on to the top offices, which were completely silent, which suited the excitement that he just wasn’t capable of showing.

At the end of the hall was a giant oak door, thick, with only the deep marks of the daily beating it usually received. From wine glasses to gunshots, that door had lived one too many stories of abuse. 

Now, Fran wasn’t a coward, but he was _intelligent_ enough to know when to retreat, and he wondered if his news would placate the boss enough that he could leave with his entire head. After all, hell had no wrath like a boss that was disturbed during his daily nap time. There was no meaner motherfucker than the man inside the room. 

Taking the risk, he knocked before opening the door. He let the mandatory wineglass hit him but took it as an okay when nothing larger came his way.

“Oi, Bossu.”

“Scum.” Fran shut the door behind himself, knowing this was as close to an invitation he was going to get. He pulled out the tablet he had _borrowed_ from the beserker known as Prince Ripper, cautiously approaching the man behind the desk.

“I got this from an agent in Japan.” He laid the tablet on the table, in close enough range that the man could see it. After he took a few cautious steps back. “....”

A pause and the man’s red eyes flickered over the picture. In it showed a young woman who was mid-run, haired pulled back. She looked mildly irritated, as may be appropriate because the Hitman Reborn was behind her riding a giant motorcycle, clearly chasing her while she was wearing tall heels and a business suit. Next, to her, he saw the half face of the brat who dared call himself the tenth, looking all sorts of terrified and shitty. The kid was an embarrassment. 

But the woman...

He took a sip of the drink that matched his eyes, not even flinching at the strong alcohol hitting the back of his throat. Fran raised an eyebrow at the reaction or lack of one.

“Tell the trash we’re going to visit the brats.”

 

______________________

 

 

Her sides _hurt._

_“_ Come on Margo-San!” The tenth boss was near dead next to her, his words coming out like a potato against a cheese grater. 

“You tutor is a _tyrant,_ Decimo.” A shot was fired past her head, and she sped up.

“It’s your fault, _man-crusher_ , for getting so fat.” The baby cooed, and she wasn’t sure how she heard him, and the machine he was riding was causing people to rush out of their homes and to call the police in a panic.

 

“ _Siug aan my aambeie en wag vir beter dae...”_ She muttered under her breath. Margo wasn't terrified, but she was a little overweight. Two years of eating on the go weren’t easy on any muffin top and she enjoyed comfort foods. Another shot flew past her, and she discovered the Reborns knowledge of Afrikaans was just as sharp as hers.

“Fuck you Reborn!” She sharply turned, jumping over the fence, slipping away from the self-pronounced despot that had decided that a secretarial position deserved a daily training regimen and health plan. She missed fries with a deadly passion.

However, she had learned much quicker than Tsuna. If she tried to even _think_ of bending one of Reborn’s iron rules, there would be swift retribution, usually _called_ ‘tutoring’. The fucking baby had a cynical sense of humor, even for a mafia man. So she had to outsmart the obvious solution. She didn’t notice the purple flames that sparked at her heels as she turned. 

But she slipped through the hedges, climbing the house, till she could jump across the roof to a different house. Her heels were more for fashion then form, so she slid around like an amateur, but still managed to make it down the other side, at least four blocks away from the great race.

How the hell was she supposed to predict when Reborn would go berserk and show up chasing them? She wasn’t about to forgo fashion once again! Well, not unless it was an emergency.

She kicked off the heels.

From there she managed to remember enough Japanese characters to make to back to the Sawada house. The kind Nana Sawada ushered her in, letting her into the door, and she near collapsed in the before making it to the guesthouse out back the Vongola was renting for her.

“Arigatou.” She managed to mumble as the older woman gave a kind laugh, shutting the door behind her. She slid down the wall, sides hurting. One month and Reborn still have the upper hand. 

Peace. 

Like clockwork, the baby popped out of the nearby clock.

“Ciaossu, Margo-Chan.” He was once again dressed elaborately in gear reminiscent of the grim reaper. 

“God, you _are_ the devil, aren’t you.”

“Yes. But I haven’t come to take your soul quite yet.”

“Just my sanity.” The baby smirked, showing off his black robes and toy scythe. 

“I have finally discovered your flame.” Margo let out a sigh. “It’s what I presumed all along.”

“If it’s that fucktard from Mississippi, I promise you that was more of a one-night stand sort of deal where I was stealing shit with the son of the chief of police. I was just stealing electricity after I got him high, even if he woke up naked in the middle of an elementary. That’s why there’s a warrant.” Reborn shook his head, smirking, making Margo stop.

“No, your Dying Will Flame.”

“Oh, you mean that weird-ass state the kid goes into when you shoot him and he rips off his clothes.”

“Precisely. He can actually use it in a more effective way, but I like to keep in on his toes.”

“ah.”

“You remember Tsuna’s famiglia.” Margo nodded, wondering if the scarring image of her first meeting with the so-called guardians would ever leave her. She prayed she would one day be able to see pineapples in a better light. She knew that some Mafia members had strange, unexplainable skills, but her hysteria had reached another level in the shower.

“Of course. You introduced them as the guardians of weather patterns.”

“Do you remember Hibari Kyoya?”

“The one who moonlights as a hall monitor at his old middle school? He threatened to bite the hell out of me- Kind of kinky for a high schooler.”

Reborn didn’t bother justifying that sort of assessment but continued.

“You share the same power, Cloud Flames. His are much more powerful than yours will ever be, but I suppose he’d train you if I promised him a fight.” Margo sat up, rather stiff. “But he may accidentally kill you.”

“The kid hates me, only second to the silver-haired bomber.”

“I wouldn't take it personally. Cloud guardians tend to be a bit obnoxious at the best of times. I mean, even _Skull_ might be better than you.” 

“Okay, _enough_ of the petty insults.”

“You would probably get pregnant pretty easily.” She folded her arms, rolling her eyes at the little shit. “The Cloud characteristic _is_ propagation.”

“Reborn, _moving on._ ” The baby actually laughed. 

“I have a request for you tonight.” Margo was threatened to make some sort of snide comment, but she had a strong desire for the small baby to let her sleep instead of doing another 12 km run. “I need you to take Haru and Kyoko and go bar hopping.” 

Margo gave him a skeptical look, but before she could respond, Reborn slapped down several fake ID’s on the table, along with several thousand yen. 

“No running tomorrow if you accept.” She didn’t blink, slamming her hand down on his own.

“That’s a goddamn deal.

“Good luck.”

“ _No fucking takebacks, Satan._ ”

 

______________________

 

While hot springs Margo had visited before, Japanese hot springs turned out to be the first step in the Asian version of beauty preparation. Combined with a shopping trip (an expensive one, on the Vongola’s dime) to deck out her look and toiletries, she was feeling better than she had in months. After taking the most regular members of Tsuna’s group, the girls, and giving them each personal makeovers, she sat before the mirror. She even saw the effects that regular exercise had on her body, being much slimmer than usual.

They were in the guesthouse, the girls behind her trying on various outfits that she’d yay or nay in turn. She was surprised how easily the young woman trusted her, how quickly they took to her advice. Margo knew that it was the beginning of the femme fatale training they would experience, the most basic of things, but hey, she was a damn good teacher when it came to appearance.

While the girls looked unsure at their enhanced faces, the bust that they were letting show, she revealed in the feeling of putting on her best face. She went a little brighter on the lipstick she chose, thicker on the foundation, and worked till not one plane of her skin was imperfect. With contouring, she was a different person. 

Margo needed the escape from herself, the way she could hold people at a distance so she could work. She couldn’t be guessed at or held down when she had her face on.

She kept a less flashy ensemble than the younger woman, a dark blue dress with small sequins that flickered occasionally, accenting the length of her legs and hinting at the firmness of her concealed chest. She seemed to tower above the girls as she slipped on a pair of matching heels.

“Wow, Margo-senpai! You are so good at this!” Haru said excitedly as they exited the backyard house, leaving through the gate. Kyoko nodded, and Margo knew the girl was feeling one hundred percent more confident. Man, if they were a bit older, she’d let them get some tail;but she did consider herself the guardian of the young woman who looked like they had never even kissed a boy before. 

Baby steps.

“You both look great. I was surprised to hear you don’t get out more.”

“Well, Ryohei is pretty protective, and we’re always so busy.” Margo nodded, knowing that Reborn kept _all_ of the Vongola running to his tune.

“Well, tonight’s our night indeed.” They slipped into a taxi she waved down. She turned to the driver, a rather flamboyant looking woman in sunglasses, who seemed to immediately establish the mood. It was shortly discovered that they had actually stumbled upon a drag queen. Margo slid into the front seat, noting a dark screen separating her from the girls. A bit unusual but perhaps it was for the driver’s safety. 

“Oh, so exciting! I’m so jealous! Where are you off too?” She said in perfect Japanese, if not a bit too deep for his role. Usually they Drag Queen she knew tended to work their voices a bit higher. It intrigued her, but she couldn’t chase after questions while she was babysitting.

“The _Asahi,_ please,” Margo interjected with good humor. “You should join us if you’re free. Drinks on me.” 

“Ah, so generous and hipster! So we princesses are going to the princess!” It didn’t take much for the girls to convince the man to join them on their wild night out.

“What’s your name!” Haru asked excitedly, not really looking at the driver. 

The drag queen smiled, and Margo felt uneasy.

“Call me... _mama_ Luss.”


	5. 5- Chekhov’s Gun

5- Chekhov’s Gun

 

 

Margo was at the bar, sitting quietly knowing that she was having more fun than she should be watching her flock. Her mask had cracked a little more, a smile playing at her red painted lips.

But of course, she should have figured that Reborn would play something like this, how very typical of him to find opportunity.

The four of the Vongola boys were trying to be inconspicuous in the crowd, awkwardly watching the girls who were successfully garnering attention. Tsuna was bright red watching Kyoko, while the other boys were doing a better job at guarding their ‘honeypots’.

She was surprised to see a purple haired pineapple approach her, splitting the crowd and causing a _highly_ warranted shiver. It did leave when she recognized the female features of the temporary Mist Guardian.

“Chrome, how are you.” The lovely girl smiled, sitting next to Margo.

“I’m good, thank you. Also, thank you for inviting me to go with you earlier, but unfortunately Master Mukuro needed to borrow my body.”

“Ah yes... how kind of you to share.” That must have been the correct thing to say because a high blush came on the girl’s cheeks. “I did think that he had his own body back now.”

Chrome opened up more, a big smile on her face.

“Ah, yes, but occasionally he still uses it when he a situation presents itself.”

Margo responded, and was going to continue talking with the shy guardian when she got _that_ feeling. The one where your gut twists and the hair stands on the back of your neck. The one that any decent Mafioso has when they’re being watched.

She tilted her head, looking over at the dance floor where her girls were. She spotted the flamboyant friend they had picked up- Mama Luss, grinding on some poor boy who looked terrified.

A long arm stretched around her.

“You’re being watched.”

She bit her lip as she turned back to Chrome, knowing not to expect the agreeable girl any longer. She folded her hands on her crossed knees, demurely. 

“Mukuro,” His arm clenched around her, brushing a semi-bare shoulder with his long fingers. “I suppose I should be honored that you’ve chosen to appear when I’m actually dressed.”

“Kufufufufu.”

“Am I supposed to contribute my sudden uneasy feelings to you?” The pineapple gave a laugh leaning back against the bar.

“Not exactly. You should be nicer to me, Margo. All all, I’m your guard tonight, thanks to the little boss.”

“How gallant.” His playful smile grew wider at her tone.

“Kufufu. Despite your mean tone, you should know _he’s_ giving you those unpleasant stares.” Despite her polite smile she was curious enough to gaze over the club, but no one caught her eye. Who was this _he?_

“Hm?”

“Oh, it’s not going to be that easy. I’m not getting involved.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re a total bastard?”

“I haven’t heard it from such a pretty mouth as yours.” She smacked his hands away, making him laugh harder. 

“Bring back the cute girl. She was better company.” As if he was in on a joke she wasn’t going to understand. He leveled her with a look that she shot back. 

“So I’m to be jealous of my own Chrome? Well then, _segretario_ , _buona fortuna_.” With another smirk, he disappeared, leaving Chrome in his place. 

“ _Mulkku_.” Margo muttered darkly in Finnish, not wanting Chrome to have her ears burned. “ _Perseraiskattu pirihuora_.”

“You’re really good with language, aren’t you, Senpai?” Margo gave a small shrug. 

“Makes swearing easier.”

“Ah. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No darling, not you.”

For awhile they sat, the music pulsing wildly in the club. Margo shifted, still feeling eyes on her.

“Chrome. Can you sense anything strange?” The purple haired girl looked at her, then around the room.

“Sorry, Senpai. There’s not even anyone here using their flames.” Margo nodded, watching at the night wore on, the club getting more packed, and her wards drunker. Chrome eventually wandered away in the throbbing crowd, saying something about Mukuro needing something. She half closed her eyes, enjoying the beat as the chaos returned like an old friend.

Behind her, she heard a glass clink down, and she turned to one of the bartenders, a blonde, who slid a drink to her. She raised an eyebrow at the hair that covered his eyes, the little crown on his head. He looked more like a drunk frat boy then a bartender. 

“Shishishi, for you.” She looked at the golden shot of Golden Whiskey placed before her, not a slipped drop. “It’s from an admirer.”

She looked up to the young bartender.

“Who?” The blonde man shrugged, turning back to the bar. She watched as he left to the back, ignoring the other people trying to get orders from him. She thought she heard him say something along the lines of ‘Get off me, _filthy_ _peasants’._

“Japan’s club scene is a weird ass place.” _She was not going to drink it so easily. It screamed date rape._

She lifted the glass, but she didn’t see any sign of a dissolving compound. Subtly she dipped her finger in, her nail polish able to test the alcohol for anything that should be there- and look like a damn good manicure.

Frowning she lifted it to her face, smelling the tinges of cinnamon, and a hint of burnt orange. Shit, it was expensive. What sort of man could afford a beer like this? And why would they give it to her in a club like this? Not a bad place, but a hangout for a younger crowd.

She set it down, trying to decide on the best course. To not drink would be offensive to a well-intentioned man, but if there was something wrong she wouldn’t dare.

She turned around, trying to spot anyone who looked like they could casually spend hundreds of dollars on a single drink. Even the older patrons she saw didn’t seem the type to make that sort of gesture. Some guys looked at her, but none held her gaze or seemed like the type.

Her spine chilled. 

It was such a _Mafia_ thing to do.

 

_~Fifteen or so years ago~_

 

A young girl, barely at the cusp of womanhood at the time. She was a fucking child, yet for some reason, he couldn’t even fucking force himself over three feet to sit by her side. He downed another bourbon but it tasted like candy instead of the burn he was chasing. 

The bitch had fucking got it right. The whiskey flashed gold in her hand, but he saw that she had barely sipped the high-grade drink she had chosen about ten minutes ago, deep in thought. He was honest enough to admit he liked the look of her casually downing the alcohol, and he liked the fire it started in certain body parts.

She seemed mesmerized at the molten color as it sloshed in the glass. He observed that the deep gold matched her hair, her own silky strands pulled back into a modest knot. She was in a tuxedo sheath dress that highlighted the delightful color of her skin, but she had paired it with a thick shawl that she had draped across her shoulders, pairing it with a masked expression on her face. Modest pearls, real, draped around her neck and flashed with subtle diamonds. A matching paid glinted in her ears. She was all elegance and subtlety, a marked contrast to her moronic _famiglia_. 

This _Americana_ had a family that as scheming as it got. The girl was generally thought to bea n good catch, her credentials speaking for themselves. But not one person would subject themselves to being linked to her greasy family, and so she sat alone despite being modelesque, and far more beautiful than any other woman in the room. 

Xanxus wanted her. 

She seemed the type to slip through her family’s fingers the tighter they tried to maneuver her around.

The rest of the poorly mannered Adesso family had been a sheer embarrassment to the other American’s there. They had been the low point of the party, as it was clear they were after connections and money of the better-established families, and he didn’t blame the one semi-credible member for wanting to get drunk. After all, with a rumored child rapist as a boss, who would want to get near that shitbag? 

His instincts warred. Could he gain one without the other? No doubt her stepfather would sell her to him for an alliance, but Xanxus knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to come to him, to want him on his terms. 

It was good and bad that the _Vongola Nono_ had slipped around any sort of scheme the Americano boss had tried to implement, and every other reputable famiglia followed suit. But it stalled Xanxus to make his move.

The Ninth had been impressed with the slick tongue of the golden wunderkind, which is likely why Xanxus had even bothered to come to the shit party. To get a look at the _man-crusher_. And the lure of good alcohol. 

He decided to throw shit to the wind and see what would happen. He stepped away from his followers, Squalo yelling at him causing half the room to glance over. Most turned back, but a few followed him.

She must have noticed as well. It was a good sign that she wasn’t too drunk to take in her surroundings, but it might have been easier to talk to her if she had. 

He didn’t realize he was still staring until she froze, her black eyelashes fluttering in his direction, face becoming even more still. She didn’t wince when he didn’t turn away, didn’t show any fear. 

He stood beside her, placing his empty glass on the bar. She would notice that he was too close to be casually asking for just another drink. The bartender smoothly filled his glass with Whiskey as Xanxus glanced at her glass. 

For a moment they both were still. 

Slowly she acknowledged him with a slight nod, not looking directly at him. Setting her drink down, she smoothly turned in an illusive manner that somewhat impressed him. All in all, she had done nothing offensive, but also nothing to encourage any further conversation.

Then as quietly as she had been drinking she stepped away. The encounter was so relaxed that most of the room didn’t notice. Squalo’s silence meant that he must have and Xanxus mentally cringed. 

He had to give it to her, she was a smart woman. Usually, his experience with women left him angry or bored, but she was different. The manner which she masked the intimidation that _always_ flashed across his potential pursuits face, no matter how small, humored him. He _did_ have a sense of humor, despite the fact it was black.

But he knew others had seen it, despite her smooth exit.

Regardless of the lack of conversation, it was clear that those scum that dared talk would blame it on his _bad manners_. Heh. Despite having a shit famiglia, the girl had a good reputation from her top rankings at the Mafia High school, and being jilted by her could hurt his reputation. If Squalo said anything he would find himself face first in the stone wall. 

It rankled his pride to be told no, no matter the polite way it was done. Anger licked at him, as well as strong desire. 

He turned, leveling a glare at anyone who dared look at him, leaving the bar. He went to another corner of the room, soon surrounded by the famigliar cronies. 

 

He still heard the shit-heads talking, the obnoxious voice of his men, and he practically smashed one of the balconies open. He leaned against the night air, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He didn’t try and wonder why it seemed to bite at him more than usual. 

People talking poorly behind his back was nothing new, though they had begun to be more discreet about the angry young Vongola, knowing that he _would_ kick their pathetic asses if any of the Vongola caught them.

Squalo took one look at didn’t say anything for once. It was wise.

He smashed his glass, evening ruined. He turned to a nearby balcony and kicked it open, ignoring the crack of wood and glass. He stood over the adjoining courtyard, frowning. 

Though he didn’t show it, it was a cold night.

A shawl, far too _feminine_ , fell across his shoulder. The action shocked him so much that he didn’t move when it rested on him. He didn’t pull it off and crumple it up like the shit deserved, accompanied by throwing a well-earned punch at the shithead that _dared_. 

It was likely because he recognized the dark embroidered cotton that he paused.

He turned, only catching a glimpse of her, the perpetrator who was already too far away to make a move. It acted to placate the gossip as if s _he_ had gone after him.

He saw the mane of thick blonde hair, softer than felt, brushing down her shoulders as she glanced over her shoulder and gave a soft smile before entering the party, and leaving soon after. 

He suddenly realized what her nickname suggested, hands clenching as he throbbed with the need to have her.

_Man-Crusher_ was just another way of saying it was impossible to _not_ like the woman, which meant any man who did fall in love with her was doomed to experience the sensation of knowing that she would likely not return those feelings, despite being a genuinely kind person. Some shit head in mafia school had given her the name, and he was starting to understand the innuendo.

He pulled the shawl off but instead throwing it into the ground he bundled it up. Stuffing it into his pocket, he heard her message, despite no words being said.

_They should shut the fuck up._

That was probably the beginning of his _mild_ infatuation with the girl known as the _man-crusher_.

 

______________________

_~Modern Day~_

 

She was looking at the glass of whiskey, the same way she had so long ago. It was clear that she didn’t trust the delivery. Leave it to little shit known as Belphegor to make a fucking mess of something that should have been easier than picking fucking daisies.

To his surprise, she raised the glass, to no one in particular. She downed the whiskey in one gulp. She bit her lip as it went down, setting the cup down.

Then she turned around, clear that she was leaving.

She was almost to the exit when he saw a man enter. She noticed as well because her turn in trajectory was abrupt.

He recognized the little shit whose smile was all too big for his dumbass face. 

Jameson Adesso, the right-hand man of her father, and heir to the Adesso famiglia.

In other words, her _fucking_ fiancé. 


	6. Cosa Nostra

**6- Cosa Nostra**

 

 

A gun slammed into her head, causing huge bruise where she hit cement of the building, breaking one of her heels doing so. Initially, the idea of smoothly slipping out the back door seemed good before she realized that Jameson was smarter than she thought. He had actually _learned_ and brought a back-up, unlike last time where she had left him after he tried to force her into a shotgun marriage. _It was summer in New York, and in the end, he ended up mostly naked and tied to a telephone pole, covered in honey._

Margo thought that her reenactment of ancient Persian culture was pretty spot on, but it turns out that not everyone appreciated torture tactics the way she did.

That was the afterthought of hearing her head crack, the feel of blood running down her face. But she didn’t stay down for long. Though woozy, she was on her feet in seconds again, giving the man a _thank you_ sucker-punch to his gut with her ruined Louboutin. Such a waste deserved retaliation.

Unfortunately, another metal rod wielding, hired henchman stepped up.

But by this point, she sighed, putting a hand to her head, waving him down. She’d recognize the men stepping up out of the dark.

“Fine, fine, I’ll _listen_. Put your pimp stick away, _Tony_.” She knew the discoloring would just _ruin_ her evening tonight. It would hurt like hell to take her makeup off. Someone was going to _pay_.

“Sluts shouldn’t try and be too clever.” Her composure didn’t slip as the blue-haired bastard who called himself her fiance stepped from the crowd. Behind her, two men stepped up, grabbing her arms and twisting them around her back. She gave a stifled laugh that was cut off as Tony kneed her gut.

“I’m touched you are so concerned.” She managed to mumble before tasting blood, her lip officially split.

“I heard about the fucker in Idaho you left high and dry. Crushing as you go now?” He was not a good looking guy, way too much gel, but he did have the ability to be as intimidating as a feral raccoon. His face had the same appearance as a feral creature. 

“I think, I’d rather be Tag-Teamed by _the motherfucking Vindice_ then settle.” That response was answered by Jameson backhanding her, leaving a cut on her chin. “Such a way with the ladies.”

“That was for New York. Thanks to your apparent new support of the Vongola, the Boss is very displeased. But I suppose we finally found you. You’re losing your touch.” For a moment they stared at one another, her lips never turning down. She infuriated him.

“Hm, Jameson. If you say so.”

For a moment he didn’t even have a reply to her audacity. 

“ _You Bitch_. Did you know that even the fucking _Vaira_ has their attention peaked because of you? The little Vongola crybaby that has you bend over his desk and calling you a secretary make you feel nice? What the hell am I supposed to do with a whore wife?”

Jameson, of course, wasn’t an official Adesso, until he married in the family. And the only way he could become the next boss was by marrying the current bosses heir apparent daughter. Urgh, it was almost too cheesy for her to bear, despite the fact that she was confident that the moment she said _I do,_ the man would get her pregnant and then kill her when convenient.

They had never really gotten along. He had sort of an inferiority complex which started their first year in Mafia school. _He_ had been the little bastard to spread her nickname, making her somewhat infamous at school. _That_ she would never forgive him for.

“I think I’d still choose to fuck the Varia. I hear that Squalo Superbi has one hundred or so conquests under his belt.” Red started building under Jameson’s collar, this thick veins bulging dangerously. 

“ _Whore._ Good thing your top half doesn’t really matter does it.” Jameson pulled out his pocket knife, spinning it around a bit. He stepped forward, slashing his knife down on her face, ready to rip her smirk off.

_She couldn’t help think that Mukuro was doing a pretty lousy job at protecting her._

What happened next was so fast that Margo didn’t even realize her arms were free until her knees hit the ground. Before her, she was shocked to find Jameson had been thrown to the ground by Tony, and she saw a pile of blood building underneath them. She managed to pull her head up, only to see a most perplexing series of events unfolding in front of her. There was a thick mist and lots of clanging. 

What the hell? 

When did mist appear? 

Not to mention it the fog seemed to be shaped like a perfect box. Her usually sharp mind must have been spent because she short-circuited and stared in a daze

 

_“VVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!”_

 

Even so, she was able to give an incredulous look at _whatever_ had created the god-awful sound that assaulted her earbuds. She managed to stand, a hand to the wall, noting the figure who walked out of the mist covered fray. Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs as pointed a long sword at her, silver hair waving behind him. Was he supposed to make sense?

“Voi! You got a mouth Bitch!” This was a much more legible threat, though it was said in Italian, which threw her off, as she had been running on English. “You better be as good as your promises.”

The man, sneering at her, then jumped back in the fray leaving a very perturbed mafia secretary. 

“Shishishi.” Several glints flashed into the mist, and she swung her head around to see the goddamn crown wearing bartender walking forward with about fifty knives in his hands. He flicked them into the mist.

“VVOOOOOIIII you brat! Quit aiming for my ass, Belphegor!” The boy smiled, then noticed her open mouth.

“Shishi, the princes can aim for _any_ peasant in his way.” He shortly jumped into the mist. A famigliar voice squealed behind her.

“Hey, you naughty boys, beginning without me!” Margo’s efforts to stand were terminated by the large man she has assumed was a drag queen was now sans his pink wig and fake boobs. She was glad to see he hadn’t forsaken his boa, as she had a soft spot for it.

“....”

“Shut the fuck up Lussuria!” The man gave a campy laugh, but he picked her up like she weighed nothing, setting down on shoeless feet.

“Oh Squalo, you are just a big softie on the inside, aren’t you~” 

Now that it needed too, but _that_ got her attention. Fuck, Squalo? Only one jack ass in the mafia had that name, and she didn’t realize that saying it would summon him. Looking up at the flamboyant man, he beamed back at her, like he hadn’t been _stalking_ her all night. 

“Shut your damn trap you fag! Be useful!”

“I admit, I didn’t think the _Decimo_ had the Varia on speed dial.” She cut in, stopping the man holding her from making a comment about _how useful_ he could be. Her face was in the mask again, lips parted slightly in pain.

Lussuria raised an eyebrow, flipping some green hair out of his face.

“Oh honey, _Sawada_ didn’t send us.”

Her face paled, and Lussuria set her down as she squirmed a bit, helping her settle on her heels. 

“Why have you been following me? I am just _Decimos_ secretary.” Lussuria grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

“Administrative with tight skirts? Not the _man-crusher’s_ usual modus operandi.”

“I was threatened.”

“It happens.” He shrugged. She tilted her head but was thankful that his incredibly strong arm was still holding her up. 

“So you’re not going to tell me? Too secretive?” She said huskily, taunting the man. He didn’t seem fazed.

“Oh honey, it’s not that complicated. The boss has a _crush_ on you!”

He was shocked when suddenly she was out of his arms, power walking like hell in the opposite direction, looking very determined to pretend she had never been involved in such a shameful encounter. She somehow had her heels back on, making him chuckle. 

He crossed his arms, a finger pushing his glasses up. Well, no one could say that she wasn’t intelligent.

And she looked damn good running in Louboutin’s.

 

______________________

_~Later~_

 

Her clothes were packed, just a light jacket and jumper laying out for her to change into. However, she was delayed in her leaving because she doubted airport security would be so courteous as to turn a blind eye at her wretched face since it hurt to put makeup on.

She was sitting in the tub, a little small, but the water was boiling, washing off any sort of contact she had gained from Jameson Adesso or the Vaira member who had stalked her.

On cue, the lip where soap sat, flipped, opening to reveal what looked like a smaller version of the washroom, except there seemed to be actual marble. Reborn, in a matching, albeit more expensive looking tub and a washcloth on his head, nodded to her.

“Ciassou, Margo-chan.”

“I’m not even going to begin to say how irritated I am that you have a secret door to my bathroom.” And the fact it looked much nicer.

“I can’t share with No-Good Tsuna. I may catch his stupidity.”

“You are one cold baby.” He gave her his innocent but psycho smile and didn’t reply. They both sat there for a while, silently. Without thinking she put a hand up to her face, touching her broken lip.

“Running away isn’t going to solve your problems.” Margo lowered her hand, letting the new blood distill in the murky tub water. “So I unpacked all of your things again. After all, a true Vongola would never give up so easily.”

Margo raised an eyebrow, flicking some water at the baby. He was quick, using a washcloth to snap the droplets from the air. 

“I would blame _acedia_ , but my body would disagree.” She could she Reborns desire to cavil her. “I told you at the beginning, Reborn, that this entire thing was an exercise in futility. I’m not going to sit where I will be attacked again.”

“No-good Tsuna should have been paying better attention. He will be punished for his lack of attention for all his _famiglia_.”

“....”

“He, of course, will need to make it up to you when he gets back from dealing with the Vaira.”

She smirked flicking him with water again. “I’m sure he will.”

More silence.

“Tell me, _Reborn_ , why would I attract the number one assassination squad in the world.”

“I think they like to make the main family nervous. Tsuna knows if he ever lets the Vongola down he will have the Vaira to answer too.”

“Normally I would let your lie go, but I do get concerned when a member of the said squad says his boss has been looking for me.”

Reborn smiled. 

“I’m sure even the Vaira would be interested in the Vongola’s new secretary.” Knowing that Reborn wasn’t going to directly answer her question, and she settled into the tub, letting the water cover her nose. Small air bubbles popped up. 

“What’s more important, is your situation with the Adesso famiglia. Your relatives seem to be the type to take a bite at much stronger families.”

“Yes. This is the sort of incident that would incite them.”

“The Varia didn’t manage to kill too many Adesso’s as Jameson only brought his right hand and a few cronies.”

“Is he dead?” He could hear the mix of hope and weary longing.

“No. He escaped like the coward he is, but he’ll use this to encourage your step-father to fetch you himself.”

“As I said, this situation is unworkable.”

“As long as the Adesso famiglia thinks that you’re useful to them, have any sort of attachment, it will be a hassle.” Margo felt the victory at him finally admitting that she had been correct. 

“Hm.”

“But-” She didn’t like his tone, and raised herself out of the tub to leave, wrapping a towel around herself.

“No, Reborn.”

“If you married a strong member of the Vongola, mafia law would dictate that the Adesso would have no claim on you. The Vindice would get involved if they dared.” She paused drying her hair.

Then her head fell back, and she began laughing. Reborn, following suit, jumped out of the tub, and was somehow dressed into a traditional kimono, fanning himself.

“Oi, Margo-chan.”

“Your _famiglia_ is a little sparse on eligible men.” She chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve laughed so hard in years.”

“I’ve assembled pictures of eligible Vongola men, as well as some of our close allies for review. Once you’re done getting your face on, I’ll meet you upstairs in Tsuna’s room.” She went white. 

“Reborn, _no_.”

“Oh, and if you try deviating from the set path, I’ve planted explosions around the entire area.” As he finished, she heard the yells of No-Good Tsuna, officially kicking off Reborn’s next debacle.

“ _Mur hudu f'sormok-”_ She muttered, at the sound of the lightning guardian cursing, and the rain kid laughing. 

“Maltese!” Reborn stated before her bathtub soap lip reappeared. 

“How the hell does he-” Another explosion caused her little bathroom to shake. 


	7. 7- Goomah

**7-** **Goomah**

 

Thick folders, each with a photo on top, were laid out before her on Tsuna’s small wooden desk. On the opposite side sat the said owner, looking all sorts of embarrassed, but not talking as Reborn was on his shoulder.

Coward, Margo’s eyes accused as she looked at the young Mafia Don. She knew the it was more or less impossible to outwit or reason with the baby hitman, but this was absurd. Reborn had _destroyed_ her room, filched her passport, and now this. She’d be willing to do many things for her new boss, maybe even die, but _this shit_ was too much.

“Reborn, _I will not be getting married.”_

_“_ When you joined the Vongola and signed a contract, and in it you agreed to give Tsuna the ability to choose a husband for you.”

“You made me sign the paperwork _after you slipped drugs into my drink_ and so any reasonable person would see that as a forgery.” She pointed accusingly. “Now just give me a merciful death and we’ll call it even.”

Tsuna raised his hands. “Surely, Reborn, we can’t force Margo to marry.” Behind him was the man Margo had learned was his shadow, Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna turned, trying to reason, but Gokudera shrugged.

“If she signed the papers, then she promised.”

“Gokudera!”

“Sorry tenth. Mafia contracts ignore that sort of thing.”

“Tsuna didn’t defend you properly, and this is his punishment.” Reborn nodded. “Besides, I expect better excuses than that, Margo-chan.” 

“This is more a punishment for _me.”_

“You avoided finishing your training the other day.”

“This is a total abuse of power and a highly unjust punishment.Decimo, please.” The boys sighed, but Reborn hit him up the head. 

“I am still No-Good Tsuna’s tutor, so he doesn’t get a say. Pick someone, or I will assign you to laundry duty.”

Margo looked up, giving him her best _fuck you_ look, accompanied by a very rude hand gesture, which conveniently moved to the nearest folder when Reborn brought his gun out.

“ _I’ll look_.”

Her eyes widen at the first image.

Gentle golden curls framed the confident, strong face of what must have been her prince charming incarnate. She could see he was wearing a thick green jacket with a fur hood. What struck her most was his deep chocolate eyes. He just _looked_ kind. But he also was carrying a whip of some kind, which meant he had to be some form of deviant, especially with that provocative smile. She looked at the file underneath.

_Dino Cavallone_ , the 10th reigning Boss of the Third most influential famiglia _in_ the Mafia, the Chiavarone. Aka, better known as Bucking Horse Dino.

Well, she wouldn’t mind him _bucking_ her around.

She was actually considering it, when a shot _blew_ through the file. She looked up in shock, the picture she had of her future husband decimated.

“Reborn! What the hell!”

“Dino is just about as useless as Tsuna.”

“He was in the pile!”

“Not anymore.”

She said some choice words under her breath but moved onto the next person. Her face went pale, frown turned into a thin line. She held up the picture of Takashi. 

“ _He’s a fucking high schooler._ I’m not a god damn pedophile! _”_

Reborn shrugged. “He’s a natural born Hitman. Give it a few years.”

“You are just playing favorites at this point!” Tsuna sighed, rubbing his head, while Gokudera looked put out.

“Hey, Reborn, am I in there?” Reborn shook his head.

“No, you are too young, of course.” Gokudera nearly suffocated at the slight.

“Baseball freak is only five months older than I am! What the hell!” Reborn titled his hat.

“Did you want to marry Margo-chan?” 

This time he did hit the floor and quietly lay there. 

After another ten minutes of going through various men, she hit Tsuna’s picture, which once again was destroyed in a hailstorm of fury.

“I think you’re enjoying your game a little too much.” 

Reborn smirked but said nothing.

After about an hour she had two piles: No, and _hell no_. She reached for the last photo on the table, half concealed under other papers. She saw Tsuna visibly go three degrees paler, and give a little squeak of terror. Gokudera scoffed.

“Reborn! Why is that one even here?” He almost reached out and grabbed it, but out of curiosity, Margo snatched it up.

It wasn’t a happy face, that was for sure. He was definitely the epitome of what she thought of when it came to the Italian Mafia Man. Sharp looking reddish brown eyes hooded by thick eyebrows in a stern, _I don’t give a fuck_ tilt. His inky black hair was wild, and thankfully, not concealed by the thick gel that was in vogue, a few feathers twined into some strands. His skin was dark, an effortless tan that supermodels would envy, but it was also scarred as if he had been badly burnt by a rouge curling iron. The blemish was mostly on one cheek, spreading from under his fringe. He wasn’t ugly but...

He sort of _felt_ scary, even from the picture, 

“He looks like a boho hipster mixed with a raccoon.”

Gokudera started choking. “Stupid woman! Do you _want_ to die?” She shrugged, putting it in the _no way in hell_ pile. “Do you know who that is?”

“The Man looks like divorce papers and a restraining order with a bottle of Pinot Noir.” Reborn smiled at her elegant defiance. “I will _not_ be getting married, especially to him.”

“You’re surprising perceptive, _man-crusher.”_ She threw a pencil at him, which he hit into the ceiling, make a piece fall onto Tsuna, knocking his head into the desk. She turned to the floor, grabbing the cup of water.

“Listen, the only good one was Cavallone, but he was already nixed. Even if I had said yes, _he probably wouldn’t have._ ”

Reborn nodded, putting a finger to his chin as she went to take a sip. “You’re right, _but in the case that you don’t choose one yourself_ , interested parties can still inquire about you. So actually, you’ve already accepted a marriage proposal.” 

She shot back, choking on the water.

“ _What.”_

“I knew I couldn’t trust you, so I did it. The work contract you signed also was a marriage contract. You’ve actually been married for around a month if the other party signed when it was sent.”

“ _Reborn_ you better be _lying_ you piece of shit.”

Tsuna had turned in dismay, giving a frustrated look at the baby. “You can’t go around marrying people! Besides, Margo was supposed to just work as my secretary, not as a femme fatale!” Reborn smacked him.

“Actually, I’m an ordained minister for the Mafia in fifty-six countries, so yes, I can. It was also in the contract that she would switch to serving as the Vongola advisor to the Vaira, as soon as she got married.”

“Varia! You fucking worm! You planned this from the beginning!” She slammed her hands down, papers flying off the table.

“Yes.” Reborn picked up a small espresso which had magically appeared next to him.

“Don’t say it so lightly! Who the fuck am I _married to_ that would require a post in the top _motherfucking assassination squad in the Mafia._ ” 

Reborn picked up one of the pictures that had been flung over. Tsuna gasped, Gokudera began stuttering, and Margo’s knees collapsed.

“ _Xanxus_ Vongola, of course. He’s the boss.”

Margo _felt_ the impending doom shake through her. She swiftly pulled the gun she had been hiding under her jacket, pointing it at him. 

Outside of the room, Nana Sawada gave a small chuckle at the ruckus coming from the other side of the house. Tsu-kun had _such_ energetic friends.

_“Margo-Senpai! Murder is not an option!”_


	8. 8-Marito

**8-** **Marito**

 

This couldn’t be happening to her.

“VOOIIIIIIIIIII! Woman, open up!” Opening the window of her backroom, she decided _not_ to open the door. The slipped from the ledge as the door broke, sneaking under the thick hedge until she got to a hole she had cut in the fence, in case something like this happened.

She had worked too hard, for too long, to be derailed by something like this.

_Damn Reborn!_

When she saw his stupid baby face again she would kick it in.

Margo wasn’t surprised that the Vaira deduced where she was staying, but that didn’t mean she was going to make this easy. A brief battle that had included black lace tights, a shape-shifting chameleon, a pair of girly mittens, and four sticks of dynamite had seemed to settle the matter for Reborn. But not for her.

_Sugar we’re going down swinging._

But if she was going to _look_ like hell, she may as well act like it. She would not be going to accompany the loudmouthed Varia member to his boss. Or really anywhere. _God, if you are listening, the sex joke concerning Squalo Superbi had been just a joke._ Of course, she hadn’t been expecting him to save the day like some fucking crossdressing supervillain with silver woman's hair. 

After she had been tied up firmly, more bruises lining her face, Tsuna had been kind enough to fill her in about _his_ feelings concerning the Vaira. Where Reborn seemed to view the Mafia world as his playtoy and all the player's dolls, Tsuna had a much more personal view, as did Gokudera. The silver-haired bomber wasn’t a huge fan of her (or anyone besides his boss), but he seemed like he really knew the Mafia World as well as she did.

Reborn was sleeping in Tsuna’s bed, surrounded by grenades.

“So wait, you’re telling me that you beat the shit out of the Goddamn Varia when you were pre-teens?” Gokudera smirked, giving a look as if it was nothing. 

“Well, Belphegor did win the storm ring, didn’t he-” Gokudera’s face fell dramatically “- but in the end, it didn’t matter, because Xanxus isn’t actually the Ninth’s son.” Margo’s mouth fell open. 

“Oh shit. I’ve heard that he’s _terrifying_.” Gokudera gave her a condescending look.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You went to Mafia School and were involved in the Mafia World for years. How could you not even recognize a picture? Every competent Mafioso would recognize the guy who was supposed to be the tenth boss!” Tsuna’s fell into a depression, making Gokudera backtrack and apologize.

“I only attended the last year of Mafia school in Italy. The Adesso family is based in America, and have their own resources, and only sent me in order to form Italian contacts. I didn’t stay long in Europe, and ended up my own family when I was being pressured into a bad marriage for worse reasons. Not to mention a...” She trailed off.

Tsuna crossed his legs, nodding, his huge head of hair singed from the earlier battle. “You may have passed him, and not even knew it. But since he is older than you, and was... uh... frozen for eight or so years, I’m not surprised you missed him.” Margo nodded, agreeing with the assessment. So it turned out No-Good Tsuna was actually quite smart.

“Frozen?” Gokudera sighed in irritation as if she was clueless. “I heard he was... send away. Most of the Mafia assumed that.”

“He tried to take over the position of the Tenth by force, but the Ninth used his flames to encase him in ice. It’s called the Zero Point Breakthrough.” Tsuna moved to untie her, and she was grateful to be able to relax again.

“Ah, more mysterious flame stuff.” Gokudera actually rolled his eyes this time.

“You’re going to need to learn about it. I don’t know whether or not Reborn is serious about your marriage to Xanxus, but the Vaira deals in some pretty dark stuff.” Gokudera said, putting his head in his hand. Apparently, he thought that by explaining it out, he was doing his boss proud, but it merely prompted her to put her head down in grim resignation.

“I was relieved when they practically ignored me, but this isn’t good either.” Tsuna frowned empathetically, “It would be dangerous just to let them take you and run away. The Varia is used to doing whatever they please, so don’t be surprised if they try and pull a fast one, despite the fact I told them to stay away.”

Margo’s heart warmed. Ah, so her boss did have a spine.

“They seem like a strange group.” Gokudera barked a laugh.

“Sh, ya. That’s a kind way of putting it. The mist guy is about as expressive as a piece of bread, and he apprenticed under Mukuro, who is always bad news.” 

She found herself agreeing. It didn’t make her feel better. He continued.

“The lighting guy is a perv who loves his boss, but is the least skillful and a total gullible moron, Lussuria is a perv. The freak prince is a serial killer on his good days, and Squalo is a loudmouthed asshole with a pride issue. Xanxus though? They are all easy compared to him.”

“What do you mean?” She clenched her fists.

“Anger issues.”

Well, that confirmed it. She did not _want_ to be involved with a bunch of jackasses with superiority complexes, much less married to one.

Later Sawada _had_ given her a phone, but it seemed a little useless as _he was not fucking answering the damn thing._ She understood he had school, but she was going to kill him. For a mafia boss, he was too diligent at school.

So here she was, more prepared as she had a bad feeling that the Varia’s second job of moonlighting her whereabouts was about it up its ante. Dressed in a uniform she had filched from Kyoko, the only one in the group close to her height and size, she may have looked like a high schooler. A very mature highschooler who starred in poorly made naughty films. She had seen high schoolers that looked older than her, namely the disciplinary committee. She at least hoped that Hibari would be mildly sympathetic to her ruse. While not as cruel to those who entered his former middle school without permission, he didn’t lose one hint of his sadistic, brutal can of ass whoopings to those who broke his ‘other’ rules.

Having to resort to the disguise of what basically consisted of a teenage boy’s wet dream was fairly demeaning. The skirt was _way_ too short, and the top was only marginally better. Oh god, at least she had sneakers this time around.

“VVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE DID THE BITCH GO?”

She was three blocks away and she _still_ heard him. 

 

_Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope_

 

Despite the fact that saying _you can’t make me if you can’t catch me,_ made her sound like an upset three-year-old, she would take what she could. So she was celebrating her victory for about three more seconds when a green haired kid appeared in from of her.

Like, out of thin air.

So she screamed in panic, randomly punching at him.

And like a motherfucking ninja, she hit him straight in his face, putting the unfortunate Mist illusionist out of business. She took a deep breath as she freaked out at hitting him, going to check on the poor guy she had just nailed.

Then she saw his jacket and once again began booking it out of this anime fan-fiction hell.

Later, Belphegor would find the froggy still passed out on the pavement. 

“Shishishishishi, the Boss’s woman has a decent punch.”

 

______________________

_~At a Very Posh Hotel~_

 

_“Boss!”_ Levi, a possible contender for the Varia’s most obnoxious captain stood at attention. At the slight nod he received, he continued. 

“It seems as if she evaded Commander Squalo, and even managed to take down Fran in her escape.” Xanxus took an angry sip of wine. “The tracker Lussuria placed on her is showing that she had a rendezvous point at Namimori High School with the brats!”

Xanxus, in natural form, proceeded to raise his gun.

“Wait! Boss...we can, uh, we can still intercept her. Belphegor is shadowing her from a distance, and Squalo is on a path to intercept.”

Xanxus scowled knowing full well his subordinates were less than capable, and huge morons at the best of times rose from his seat. “Scumbags. I have to do every fucking thing myself. Just like that goddamn spider incident.”

Levi flushed bright red. “Sorry, sir. Any backup?” The chair hit him square in his face, knocking Levi to the floor. Several subordinates, prepared for something like this, drug the unconscious, clueless. lighting guardian from the room.

He walked to the window, flinging it open.

Now, if there had been anyone else in the room, they would have been struck dumb at the huge psychotic smile their boss developed.

“Heh. Trash.” 

She didn’t seem like the type to throw punches when it was clearly pointless, but he then again, would he be interested in a woman more predictable? 

His smirk looked as if her knocking his Mist guardian on his ass had been a personal challenge to him.

 

______________________

_~Namimori High~_

 

Once again her instincts were screaming that she was being watched. For once she thanked Reborn and his psycho training, as she had nearly run the five fucking miles to regroup with Tsuna, and potentially apply as a fellow student, and to never let him leave her sight. She’d be the best personal secretary the Vongola head _ever_ had. Especially if what Tsuna had said was true; the skinny beanpole had beaten the Varia and they begrudging respected his wishes.

But she had to make it there first. She saw the school, smirked as the rushed to the gates. Pavement pounded beneath her feet, a determination in her eyes. She wasn’t strong, no, but she could _outsmart_ them if she played her cards right. 

Then she stopped cold at the figure leaning against the metal gateway. Tall, dark, and handsome _were not the words_ that first crossed her mind. Death, anger etc...

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

 

Red eyes that had been watching her became even sharper as she stopped, daring her to turn. So he _did_ exude an angry sort of charisma.

“Fucking woman. Don’t make me come over there.”

She wondered if the first time she ever _really_ met her new husband could have been timed worse. Instead of sipping wine with a handsome golden haired god, she was in a fucking high school uniform that was too small, face battered like an umpire's glove, and sweating.

“...”

“I promise, trash, that I’m much faster than you.” Shit, he could read her every move.

“...”

“If you stop this fucking chase now and _I may be lenient._ ”

Well, as if that was going to swing her decision in his favor. She, like a moron, turned and began booking it to the back of the school, screaming.

“HIBARI KYOYA! THERE ARE HERBIVORES THAT NEED YOUR ATTENTION!”

Squalo, sitting across the road in the car he had brought the boss in rolled his eyes. He had never seen anything so stupid. He could _feel_ his bosses irritation rising.

And why the fuck was she dressed like a porn star?


	9. 9- Messaggero

**9- Messaggero**

 

Hibari did not show up.

 

Nor did any other the other brats that Sawada had promised to her defense as she was dragged off by the Varia.

Margo was unceremoniously dropped onto the cushy floor of the hotel less than five minutes later by a very giggly Lussuria. It had been a pretty crappy day all around, and it had only gotten worse. 

She was a little awestruck as she pulled herself off the carpet as men channeled past her, most averting their eyes. After all, her uniform was fairly destroyed from Belphegor’s sadistic game of chicken which she had almost won, until a huge boot kicked her, sending her face first in the pavement. It had been sort of a daze after that.

She glared at the said owner of said boots as they passed.

....

She was surprised at the jacket he threw at her. It was sort of kind. 

“Fucking trash, don’t walk around like a whore.”

_Nevermind_

She pulled the jacket up and put her arms through each sleeve before somewhat petulantly sitting back against a chair leg she was against, zipping it up. It went nearly to her knees, showing how much bigger the owner was than her. The said man sat down across from her, and immediately people started leaving the room, him looking a little too nice in just a white shirt and slacks. She quirked an eyebrow at the servile, nervous manner of his underlings who raced to get out but slowed down enough to not seem disrespectful. In moments there was a meal on the table at his side, a tall glass of...

_Golden Whiskey._

Shit, she hated being right.

Averting her eyes, she carefully examined the area. It was what one would typically expect from a swanky hotel room, but she noticed the slight lines of concealed compartments, the gleam of bulletproof glass, the materials that only very wealthy clients were afforded. 

The door opened and the long-haired commander walked in, effectively ignoring her open mouth at his pissed face, long silver hair flowing behind. 

“Boss, the brat is calling.”

Xanxus totally ignored him, taking a long drawl of the glimmering alcohol. 

_“VOIIIIIIIIII_ YOU FUCKING SHITTY BOSS DON’T IGNORE ME!”

Her eyes grew wider as crystal tumbler smacked Squalo in his face, knocking him back. He commenced to swear loudly and then brush it off, screaming. 

In the midst of this, he seemed to notice her staring at the bruises on his face because he turned to her with a sneer. 

“Voi. What the fuck you looking at.” She turned her eyes down, deciding the best course of action was to patiently wait for this apparent shitstorm to pass. He snorted at her now demure behavior, turning to the door. Not getting the reaction he wanted, he turned to leave.

“Just fucking call the brat back.” He growled, slamming the door behind him and rattling the room. “Take them off our scent till we get back.”

Not good.

She moved to, as if to stand, but stopped when she looked to the boss. He was turned, legs resting on the table in front of him, arms crossed casually. His eyes were closed, and it was clear he thought she wasn’t any threat to him as he lay quietly, half asleep.

She had been expecting screaming, bargaining, or punishment; _not_ the silent treatment.

 

She spotted a gun on the end of the table, closer to her. She forced herself not to reach for it, as it was way too obvious a trap. 

She sat down again, biding her time. She was a light sleeper and would escape when they tried to move her.

Getting more and more tired she leaned back more, closing her own eyes, waiting for this strange man to make his first move. The guy seemed perfectly content to leave her to panic, or stress out or say something first. It was like he was testing her.

She was too damn tired to even try and figure it out, and her head hurt. Tomorrow, she promised, she’d find a way to escape these psycho ass-hats. She’d probably need to hide away for a couple of years until things cooled down. There was that convent in Finland and she had a yearning to perfect her Finnish, enjoy some cooler weather, and learn to knit while thinking of the best way to enact revenge on her family. 

She could skip the catechisms. 

______________________

_~Later~_

 

When she woke up, she found herself on a small bed in a little room. There was a slight shaking around her and she felt woozy. As she moved she found that her ankle was tied up to something, but it was had to tell what, because the room had almost no light.

Shit, how had they moved her sleeping? She had been utterly comfortable the entire time, not fluttering an eyelash. 

She wrapped a blanket around her, feeling, and was surprised to find a light switch. When she flipped it on, she saw that her ankle was chained to an opening in the bedpost with a metal handcuff. 

She noticed that _his_ jacket was gone.

She furrowed her brows at the room, only the thin lines of a door visible. She was still in the stupid outfit but noticed that on a protruding metal lip were a few things. The table was completely fused to the wall, with no spare pieces for her to work out a weapon or escape, which was flattering they thought her capable. There was a set of clothes of the table, as well as what seemed to be a typical packaged meal and a water bottle. She sardonically wondered where her shot of whiskey was.

She wished for a shower, or change of underwear, but felt like it was better not to get the attention of her volatile captors yet. She was still tired and laid back against the stiff mattress, back aching. Her body, while bruised, didn’t seem too beat up, and she supposed she should thank Reborn next time she saw him before killing him. 

She wasn’t going to change in here- there were definitely cameras watching her. She pulled the blanket to her chin.

She didn’t know how long she was in there, but later the door entered, and she sat up and the man she now knew was Lussuria walked in. She raised an eyebrow at how casual he looked, just a tank top and some light leather jeans showing off a figure a bodybuilder would envy. The dorky smile on his face, and the multicolored hair sort of ruined any sort of threatening presence.

“Hi~” He gave a wave that may have been cute had a preschooler done it. “How are you feeling honey?” 

“Are you joking? You just _kidnapped_ me!”

He shrugged. “It’s not perfect, but it’s the gang! And can I say, every single member is so excited to have you in the family!”

“... Is this a plane?”

“Oh, Reborn said you’d be perceptive! You’re a detective right?”

“Private Consultant.”

“Ah! Just like Sherlock Holmes.!”

“....Something like that.”

“Ah! No wonder boss likes you! Smart and beautiful!! Well, you are even with those nasty bruises.”

“....”

“No worries! I was in charge of gathering your things, so I definitely have your makeup, because I know how important it is for us girls.” She saw the large bag behind him, near the door. Pulling it in, the door clicked shut. He went forward, pulled out a key and undid her ankle.

“That was rather thoughtful.” She did feel a bit more grateful, after rubbing down her ankle a bit.

“Yes, I’m here to escort you to the bathroom for a shower, and for you to get ready. Boss wants to talk to you.”

“.....”

“Oh honey, that’s a good sign.”

“How diplomatic.” She couldn’t help reply dryly. 

“It was a shocking kind act on his part, I admit. But normally he is pretty macho so don’t worry if it seems a little too soft! He’s just trying to flirt!” There was an obvious disconnect to how she saw their boss, and how his members did. “He really is as tough as his reputation! Which is good because your famiglia is pretty obnoxious!”

She tilted her head as he grabbed her shoulders, helping her off the bed. She was surprised when the door opened as they approached, showing an empty hall.

“Excuse me?”

“Your _famiglia_ has contacted the Ninth!” She swore, jumping up. “Your old boss was pretty upset that they didn’t bring you home, and that we beat the shit of out the shit.” 

“ _What do you mean-”_

 

“As soon as we land, we have a meeting between the Ninth Boss of the Vongola, and Xanxus!”

“You’re fucking telling me the Ninth is basically mediating a meeting on who has the _right_ to take me? I am NOT a fucking doll!” Lussuria put his hand up, calming her down, as her voice was echoing in the creepy emptiness of the ship.

“Honey, don’t worry. Xanxus was clear to the entire team that you married him a while ago and even showed Squ-chan the papers. I have to admit, it was pretty gutsy of you to accept his proposal! And what a tease for you to dash away like that, knowing he enjoys a chase!” 

She felt very misunderstood. “Lussuria, please it was an acci-” He cut over her, still dreamily monologuing. 

“When Sawada tried to tell us that it was an accident, I doubted it. Boss is really a handsome man, a catch, though I wouldn't say that to his face of course.”

She didn’t bother answering that insinuation. 

“So I am going to be forced to choose between the Adesso and the Varia.”

“You’re already married to the Boss, so it’s not _really_ a choice.” 

By that time, they had reached a staircase and ascended. At the top was a deck, much louder, and she could hear the familiar voices behind a door in front of her. So it was a plane, she noticed, looking out a window.

Lussuria directed her towards the back, to an unassuming door. He pressed his palm into a touchpad, smiling down at her.

“We were having problems with practical jokes. Xanxus gave me permission to use it for you though! You _are_ sort of like his queen now.” A sweatdrop appeared on her head.

“Don’t say things like that.”

The door opened, and her lips opened in awe. 

Before she was the nicest plane bathroom she had ever seen. Gold and marble gleamed from every corner, a gracious shower in one corner, sink in another. There was a toilet with a fucking gold rim as well. There was also a leather seat under the sink.

“This is Xanxus personal bathroom, but others will sneak in when he’s not on missions or trips. When he does, we are relegated to the unfun bathrooms.”

“Ok.”

Lussuria pulled her large makeup bag in, setting the clothes she had ignored on the sink counter. With a flourish, he bowed like fulfilling some strange butler fantasy he may have had, and shut the door behind her.

Margo went over to the mirror, mouth frowning in disgust. She was a _wreak_. Her was greasy, signed and frizzy. The bun that held it back was all over the place. It was still the best-looking part of the image. She stripped off her clothes, leaving her naked. If they had camera’s here, she would be surprised. And she’d find the naked videos of each Varia and blackmail them.

But she couldn’t think straight when she wasn’t beautiful looking.

Her stomach had the biggest bruise, but her face was pretty bad. She frowned, touching a bandage on her forehead she hadn’t noticed, then turned to her bloodied lip.

She began by turning on the shower, and she was grateful that there was water hot enough to burn. She frowned at the dirt coming off, as well as the congealed blood from her head and lip. There was the typical complimentary shampoo, which did sort of make her grin.

After a _long_ shower, she used one of the large towels to dry her hair, and the other wrapped around her body. She saw at the sink, the makeshift vanity as she laid out her tools. First was her hair. Blow dryer and pure Moroccan argan oil were brought out in turn, both performing their jobs, the outlet thankfully not shorting from her use. After her hair dried she curled her hair, doing a simple wavy look that would hold. After a generous application of hairspray ensured that only the most brutal heat or manhandling would ruin her locks.

Then was her face. She normally didn’t go heavy on foundation, but today was a different story. She _refused_ to look like a weak, battered woman in front of any mob boss. The moisturizer was a definite must with the amount of makeup she was going to put on. Using a brush she next applied the concealer with a brush, letting the thick layers hide her bruises. A touch of brightener was necessary to hide the dark circles under her eyes. After she lightly dusted bronzer one.

She went light on blush, only giving the barest touch to liven up her face. The eyes were always fun, and she went with a more dramatic cat eye with sheer eyeshadow. Thick mascara went on, making it hard for men _not_ to focus on her eyes.

Her favorite part was the lips. So much could be done with the lips because there was so much that a woman could _say_ with which color and shape she chose. Today, she would need confidence, which meant a vibrant dark red lip, a touch of plumb, emphasizing the generous size and bow lips shape. She then set her make-up with a finisher, making sure that there wouldn’t be the slightest smudge.

A look to kill.

After she turned to the clothing. Folded in was a basic set of underwear exactly her size, making her cringe in discomfort. But she put the black silk on, feeling a bit too sexy. After she held out the outfit that had been chosen for her. She tilted her head at the modern sort of Jackie Kennedy number with matching heels. _Chanel._ Someone did have expensively good taste in current fashion. 

She slipped the thin knit on, letting the form-fitting dress flow against her figure. It was a modest number, the sleeveless top covered by an accompanying jacket. It was a solid print dress, but the jacket had a soft overlay of embroidered flowered, creating a mature feminine look. She looked like the wife of a political figure. She raised an eyebrow, but put her stuff away, taking extra time to be precise in how she secured it. 

Once ready, she went towards the door, which slid open as she pressed her palm against the inside sensor.

The metal clicked open, and Lussuria looked up from the magazine he had been reading outside.

“Oh my! Now aren’t you a treat!” He exclaimed, grabbing her hands and pulling her out. “I can’t wait until everyone else sees you like this! No more little miss whore for you- You are classy now!”

“ _Whore?”_

Lussuria dragged her to the front of the plane, opening the door.


	10. 10- Areo Sports

**10-Aero**

 

 

The top-ranked members of the Varia were spread around the generous compartment, each relaxing in their own way. Which included various activities like the blond guy throwing knives into a frog hat, Squalo screaming on the phone, Levi constantly giving directions to various peons on how to properly cook a steak. At the head of the plane, in a plush red seat, sat the kingpin of the group.

Most of the chatter stopped as she entered, head held high. 

“Oh shit.” She heard something mutter, breathlessly. She walked forward, her gait casual but determined. She saw mouths open, and even Squalo stopped talking. As she stood in front of Xanxus chair she raised her head, she put her best haughty look on.

He raised an eyebrow at her approach. 

The man was in tight leather slacks, a white shirt that emphasized the thickly muscled chest underneath. He was tall, taller than she remembered, his mile-long legs crossed before him, straining the high-end leather. His personality was like a strange stillness in the wildness of his group. 

He didn’t bother even opening his eyes.

“Trash.” She bit her lip.

“Excuse me?”

“Why the hell did you take so goddamn long woman?” 

Her fists clenched her mouth in a thin line. _Where to begin?_ Which language to begin cussing him out in? She adored Italian swear words but almost felt like she needed to say it in English just so she could get it perfect. 

_You motherfucking son of a -_

What might have been her last words were drowned out by the captain coming over the PA system in thick Italian. 

_“Signori e signori, stiamo approcando la nostra destinazione. Si prega di essere pronti per l'atterraggio.’_

A round of turbulence hit, the airplane _speeding up_ as it began to descend rapidly, making her stumble forward. She was surprised when a hand grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back.

Xanxus had _swatted_ her away to hit into Squalo, both falling hard into the seat next to the boss, her falling into his lap. In a moment she was pushed to the ground.

“VOI! Get in your own goddamn seat!” She looked up, ready to sneer back when a wine glass hit Squalo’s head, making him turn in anger.

“VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL!”

“Shut the fuck up shitty shark. Find another seat.” The second in command stomped off after giving her a dirty stare that she returned. She turned to Xanxus, finger pointed out.

“Listen, you son of a-” He looked behind her, then as she turned to look, he kicked her into Squalo’s seat. She fell back, more out of shock than real force. She turned to say something else nasty.

“Woman _shut the fuck up_.”

The tone was so cold she did _,_ if just out of instinctual self-preservation, than actual respect _._

She crossed her arms, looking _anywhere_ but at the manhandling jerk. Across from her, the green haired kid looked at her, his face expressionless. She caught his eye and he tilted his head, raising a finger.

“I punched you!” She said sharply, causing him to lower his finger, making the blonde haired kid laugh.

“The whore has a terrible aim.” He said flatly. “Maybe she should kill herself now? It will happen eventually.”

She deadpanned, acutely aware she had _actually_ managed to hurt his pride without even trying. What the hell was with her new title of Whore?

“Ushishishi~ I wouldn’t pay attention to the froggy. He’s just bitter a commoner managed to knock him out. “Pathetic, really.”

“Oi Senpai- You didn’t fare very well with that spider incident-”

“The prince demands the peasant _shut up_ before he peels his sorry fucking face off.”

Margo turned, only for Squalo to giver her a look that made her consider jumping out of the plane. Lussuria gave a laugh.

“Now dears, let’s be welcoming to little Margo!”

“VOI. Shut your trap.”

_She wished the seat would eat her._

Seated closest to her, on the opposite side, was a grungy looking guy occasionally giving her strange glances. His black hair was wild, and he had some god awful waxed sideburns. He looked like he had about a million questions he didn’t dare ask, _which is about how she felt._

She bit her lips casually glancing around again. As she relaxed, the sound around her faded, and like digital words superimposed on a movie, she began creating mental notes. She needed an escape plan.

She zeroed in on the mint colored one, _Fran_ , as she heard him called. He was the easiest to peel apart, to take note, because his apathy made his priorities clear. He didn’t want to be here, or even in the Varia, she concluded. He seemed to especially have a sore spot for the next one, Belphegor.

Yes, the one called Prince Ripper. She had time to look him up on the mafia internet, but it seems he was more a myth than a reality. He clearly hated Fran, constantly focusing on his abilities- jealous? No, it seems as though there was a different person in the position before Fran took it. His covered eyes indicated a character that wanted to remain anonymous. 

Lussuria was next. Metrosexual, great fashion sense, and flamboyant, his motivation was clear. He was an adrenaline junkie who thrived on the satisfaction of winning, likely a sexual thrill was involved. He clearly wasn’t interested in her in more than a perfunctory way, so it was likely he wasn’t attracted to the feminine gender. 

Squalo Superbi. Despite the fact she was 100% confident he _despised_ her and would kill her at the first opportunity, he was supremely interesting. Not only had she used his name to insult someone, but it was clear the man thought she was beneath his notice. She had yet to decide if it was also due to her apparent allure for his boss, or that she had probably derailed his schedule as well. He had pride written all over him which is a bad mix in a situation like this.

The guy next to her seemed like the mentally weakest of them all. He seemed to jump to attention when Xanxus moved. She realized she might have an unwanted rival for the boss affections. 

 

_Probability of success in straight up battle: 1%_

_Probability of success in manipulation tactics: 15%:_

_Probability of success in attempted escape: .2%_

 

That wasn’t even counting the big bad boss. 

Xanxus was one hundred times harder to discern than even his highest subordinates here.

Working at the next level his intentions eluded her own sharp deduction skills. Why had he married her? Why had Reborn let him? What was really going on?

Mentally she didn’t know. He didn’t really talk to those around him, and she was left with his appearance, the small shifts every human-made. She tried to find clues to which hand he favored in battle, but they seemed equal. Ambidextrous? She frowned. He was composed and so very still, looking relaxed but taking everything in. 

Dangerous. 

He was so goddamn casual, sitting like a black king over his moronic brood of demons. Occasionally he would drink from his glass, give a pointed glare when someone was too loud. As she learned it was almost impossible to _talk_ to him. He was a cut above just about any she had ever met, and she wondered if Tsuna actually faced off with this man. He even had mentioned that he was _less angry now_ than when he was younger. 

He noticed her evaluation, because his red eyes snapped open, making Levi jump.

She narrowed her eyes, not bowing down.

_I will send you over to hell, she glared._

He smirked.

_You can fucking try, he replied._

_“_ Where’s the fucking good whiskey?” He turned, snapping at Levi, who jumped to attention. “Bring a cup for all the trash. We should celebrate.”

“Yes, boss!” He ran off, trying to remain balanced on the landing plane. Squalo turned, crossing a leg and sneering.

“Celebrate fucking what?” Squalo complained, crossing his legs.

“Obviously his marriage,” Fran said blandly, “Stupid long haired commander.”

“What the fuck you say frog!” He yelled, only to be hit by a spare piece of furniture.

Margo put her head in her hands, thoroughly mortified, and feeling the oncoming headache. Suddenly she realized that she and Xanxus had something in common- They both thought Squalo needed his mouth screwed shut. 

She covertly looked up at the man, who smirked back at her. 


	11. 11- Capo Dei Capi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly thank everyone for the Kudos, as well as the Bookmarks.
> 
> This is defiantly one of my favorite stories, and I'm so glad you've liked it!
> 
> Send me some reviews, and tell me what you think!

**11-** **Capo Dei Capi**

 

 

Most of the crew had left the plane as it landed, on Xanxus’s orders, which left only her and him. Much to one known as Levi’s very dismay. 

She sort of wondered what was going on in his head, to make him crave his boss's attention like that.She sat casually, hoping that somehow she would not have to leave the plane, but it would take her back to Japan.

For a while they sat in silence, her eyeing the door. They were waiting on the Ninth Vongola boss. 

“Woman.” It was a less a threat, _more a title,_ when Xanxus finally stood. She was shocked as he lifted a hand out as if to help her. She stood, but moved to the side, as if to pass him. _He couldn’t possibly want to hold hands._

He grabbed her arm, wrapping her own around his own and laying her hand on his thick bicep. Margo’s hand automatically began to squeeze, to feel his build under his jacket, but she stopped. He smirked. His arm slightly flexed under her, and she felt the large muscle underneath, the power. Xanxus didn’t look down at her, but she had the sense he was _trying_ to impress her. She found herself in the awkward position of being arm in arm with one of the most feared mafioso in modern history. 

“Woman. The shit that calls himself your father is here trying to negotiate your prompt return from the Ninth. The Vongola doesn’t deal with shit _famiglias._ Nor, is your return to anywhere besides the Varia going to fucking happen since your _mine_.”

She saw red as he started walking forward, pulling her effortlessly along to the door of the plane. 

“You can’t just do this!” She began as he pulled her out of the door. Both paused in the blinding sun at the exit, the pavement below connected by metal stairs. It was childish but she hit his arm with her free hand.

With a start, she realized that he _was_ rather handsome as he raised a sardonic eyebrow. _Oh really?_

“Woman, you can either _agree_ you came here because you wanted too, in front of the ninth, or I will _put something in your fucking mouth to keep you quiet._ ”

Now she was red from head to toe as the innuendo didn’t escape her. But she persisted, feeling better now that they were alone. She was an independent woman, dammit!

She dug in her heels, forcing him to look down at her as she struggled, pushing him against the frame.

“No. I am not your fucking toy.” She said, looking up at him, fearless and stupidly as she hit the hand that was holding her wrist. “Whatever you want, this charade will not give you it! You... you bully!”

_Then he was devouring her._

A rough calloused hand raised her leg around his hip and stretching her skirt to obscene lengths. Another hand grabbed her ass, lifting her entire body against him. He was very _gifted_ in the lower area that ground against her, making her suddenly feel a new tingle- one of being turned on to the max. It was _way_ too hot as his tongue forced her mouth open, exploring fully as his hands went under her skirt, playing with her thigh, ever higher with each kiss. He went between nipping her lips and hard kisses in a way that would later haunt her at night.

As soon as it started, it ended, a firm slap to her backside ending the strain of mixed feelings. She was suddenly at the bottom of the ladder, arm wrapped around Xanxus’s own, and her mind suddenly gone.

“Heh. _Fucking virgin_. I told you, keep your pretty mouth shut. Next time it won’t be my tongue.”

Margo had a feeling she may have underestimated this man as he smirked at her heavy breathing.

“And don’t make threats you can’t fucking keep.” Oh god...If he actually liked her, she may be screwed.

She had to fix her carefully applied makeup in the car;

_It wasn’t Xanxus proof._

 

 

______________________

_~A Car Ride Later~_

 

“Margaret Adesso, It’s been ages.” She put on her best smile, her head calm, but heart wild. She managed to get out the most obvious response to the old man who was gently smiling at her. She looked at the man standing behind him. 

“It’s an honor to be remembered by a _Vongola_ head, _Signor Nono_.” He nodded graciously.

“Xanxus, how are you?” He asked, turning to the man sitting next to her. His hand stayed on her knee, but she just smiled brightly at the old man before her, not pushing it off. Nono, the ninth Vongola Boss, had intercepted their car ride back to the Varia, which although Xanxus knew it would happen, he would still throw a silent fit. 

Xanxus didn’t answer.

The Ninth Vongola bosses face looked very kind, but his eyes looked frightfully angry. Being the father of the man holding her knee, she had to admit, there were certain similarities. She sort of wondered if he could squeeze as hard as Xanxus was doing to her leg as if he would break it. 

It hurt like hell, and in a subtle effort to make him stop, she put her hand on his, inviting Xanxus to not destroy her knee but to loop his fingers. He must have been surprised, as he loosened his grip, weaving his fingers through hers. The action startled the Ninth, and he rose his eyebrows, eyes softening a tiny bit.

The old man sighed. “I suppose I feel like I’m being put in an awkward position, Miss Adesso. Your family wishes for you to return back to America, or they are threatening to take action against the Vongola, which they would be their right to do normally....” She nodded, trying to look as professional as possible.

“Of course, Ninth. Forgive me-”

“The trash can’t have her.” Xanxus, done with his pouting, finally spoke up as if that mere declaration would end the conversation. Margo turned crimson. The Ninth shook his head.

“I have of course heard the rumors of a certain, special event that may have transpired between you both that _changed_ a few things.” Xanxus scoffed, and she flushed. “A Romeo and Juliet, if you will.”

The comparison was horribly off, as Xanxus was _no_ Romeo and never would be, but Margo got the jist of the insinuation. 

_If_ she revealed that this was against her will, that she had been forcefully kidnapped, the Ninth would have no choice but to send her with the Adesso Family. If that wasn’t the case, she’d die misunderstood in the Varia. _Had Sawada called, or had Reborn stopped Tsuna as well?_

“Ah...” She went even redder as Xanxus gave her a dark look, which the Ninth defused by a well-placed cough.

“Don’t misunderstand, miss Adesso. This is not a game that I will tolerate, from even from Xanxus. Women are meant to be treated like the finest jewels, or the most brilliant wine. I will handle any situation you need help with.” Xanxus’s finger tightened again.

She paused, and the thought of being handed over to her step-father and Jameson Adesso filled her with horror. No, nothing was worse than that. 

“Well, to tell the truth, Ninth, I was worried you would be ashamed to have me in your famiglia. I _am_ married to Xanxus, of my own consent. The Varia didn’t force me.”

 

The words slipped out before she could stop them. The earlier kiss had made her nervous, and now she was fumbling, letting her fear best her.

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

 

The man behind the Ninth looked taken aback.

“Please Miss Adesso, you don’t have to lie about Xanxus. The ninth is more than aware that he is a troublemaker-” Xanxus pulled out his gun from his jacket.

“Got a fucking problem, _Nougat_?” Margo stiffened the man stepped forward.

“I think your record speaks for itself, _Xanxus_.” 

The ninth raised a hand, Margo breathed has the hand that had been crushing her own loosened.

“Both of you, stand down. If what Miss... _Vongola_ says is true, she is now my daughter-in-law, and I accept that. It’s clear the young woman has a mind of her own- That has certainly not changed. You have my blessing.”

Xanxus suddenly stood, pulling Margo with him. She once again got the strangest feeling that Xanxus _wanted_ the Ninth to approve of her, despite his tough as shit attitude.

“We don’t need it. Tell the Adesso dogs to _fuck off_.”

With that, he pulled her out, only for the old man to stop Xanxus in his tracks.

“Son.” She _felt_ Xanxus’s rage rising, and she put her free hand on his arm to pull him away. 

“Ninth-” She said politely, moving to close the door. 

“Consider your actions carefully, Xanxus. This is a special woman.” She flushed slightly at the high compliment. It’s not every day that the top Mafia boss in the world compliment her. She flushed with pleasure, in spite of herself.

He muttered, pulling her down the hall. “Fucking old man.” Even as they were leaving, she heard the ninths voice.

“And Margo - it would be more convincing if there were little footsteps in my future.” She paused, but Xanxus yanked her along.

Her cheeks were red, for sure, under her perfect makeup.

“Did he just ask for grandchildren?”

Xanxus snorted.


	12. 12- Malavida

**12-** **Malavida**

 

 

They must have landed somewhere fairly distant to the Varia HQ because after meeting with the Ninth Boss the stiff car ride seemed to take forever. Not that Xanxus gave her a chance, as he had the windows in the back of the car they were in blacked out so she couldn’t retrace their footsteps back to the private airport and hitch a lift. 

Her perception may not have also accounted that her fear may have added to the length. For the terrifying mob boss who was next to her and claimed to be her husband oh so casually draped his large hand across one of her knees again. This time not angrily holding it, but rather firmly claiming it. 

She couldn’t bring herself to cheekily remove it, as she had seen what an angry Xanxus could do. After they left the awkward interview that had seemed to irritate and please him, they had run across some Adesso famiglia members, the dregs of the barrel. They clearly had instructions to take her under any circumstances, but their charge ended prematurely, many limbs bent backward with a single blow. She admired their last stand, seeing the fear in their eyes at charging towards a sudden death.

So here she was, with a man that scared her out of her wits who was casually feeling her leg up. He didn’t _actually_ do more than possessively hold the knee that hadn’t been bruised, but his touch made something like spiders and butterflies crawl in her insides.

He was a hard man to understand. She wouldn’t have chosen him even if he had openly proclaimed his love, took her to the Maldives on expensive dates or was the most handsome man in the world. 

But as it were he potentially had one thing she admired (besides a smoking hot body, but she wasn’t going to even think that!). He could protect her against the Adesso famiglia. 

_Why_ hadn’t she told the Ninth the truth? He would doubtless want to help, and he clearly was willing to threaten his own son, albeit adopted, for her protection- A rather touching experience compared to her own famiglia.

She felt Xanxus was more trustworthy, subconsciously. 

And what was even stranger is that Xanxus was pleased with her, as far as she could discern. He had opened her goddamn door, held her hand, and made her feel all sorts of uncomfortable things.

And now he had the gall to fucking sleep, fondling her.

She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down him. He was a well-proportioned man, and she wasn’t stupid enough to think he wasn’t attractive. Like a Tiger with a beautiful coat, he would lure prey in, then decimate them at the first show of weakness. The way he wore his cotton shirt and silk tie made her heart do things, His face had the ability to stop her in her tracks, and it wasn’t all due to his angry demeanor. Tousled black hair, thick still, with dark brows that were full, if not interestingly shaped. A straight nose and well-shaped eyes could command a room. His best feature may have been his gorgeous lips, red against sparkling white teeth. She had a thing for generous lips and a nice smile. Not that he could give a ‘nice smile’. 

If the scars on his face weren’t there, he’d look like a true son of the Roman Empire. She remembered his kiss that had thrown her off balance, flushing. There was no doubt that if he really wanted to get her, he would. She looked down, _not at his package._

In the inside lining of his jacket, she saw what seemed to be the handle of a gun. Her heart pounded. Slowly, she reached for the handle, being careful that her lower body was still. Her arm grazed his white shirt lightly, the barest touch of flesh on fabric.

Her hand enclosed the handle and pulled it up to look at it. It seemed to be a pistol base which had been modified. There were large red X’s over each side, and the gun was _heavy,_ too large for her to grip properly.

“Hm.”

Her head flipped to the side, meeting Xanxus smirk, the smirk that had spread across his face. _Caught_ with the man’s own weapon. Her face paled as she realized her arm was still across his torso.

_In moments she was on his lap, straddling him._

“You going to shoot? Have you got the guts?” His hands were hard on her hips. She was sure she looked around the tone of a tomato, but she held the gun in her hand. “I told you I’d punish you if you made threats you couldn’t keep.”

She raised the gun.

_“_ _Vai all'inferno”_

She pulled the trigger. 

 

_Nothing happened._

He let his head fall back, laughing, his hands steady on her body, cutting off her escape.

Fuck. She had been so caught up in bravado she had failed to realize it _wasn’t loaded. How had she been so unobservant?_ She adjusted, as to get off. Under her rear, she felt him stiffening- oh god, _she was turning him on._

“You do have fucking guts, don’t you.” He raised a dark eyebrow as she threw a fist that he caught. 

“I _won’t_ play this game.” She said, her voice low. “You are _nothing._ ”

His face transformed from humored to irate. 

“What did you say, bitch?” His grip tightened, making her cringe.

“I said _Fuck you_.” 

She was surprised when he simply shoved her off of him. The gun in her hand disappeared, likely back to his jacket pocket.

“Fucking woman.”

He was so fast that it took her a couple of moments to calibrate. She turned from the leather seat he had shoved her in.

“I demand that you either let me go or kill me!” Margo didn’t feel like dying, but she would rather take an honorable death than become a glorified prostitute. “It would be better to be dead then your _whore_.”

If he were a lesser man, he may have rolled his eyes. Either way, his pointed red glare was enough to _almost_ make her reconsider. But she held his gaze.

“Hmn.”

“I don’t know what you want, but this charade of a relationship will not get you anything of value from my _famiglia_. ”

Her valiant efforts to commit suicide were thwarted as he smirked again, then grabbed her left hand. She had presumed there was going to be pain, and a lot of it, but she held that gaze that burned.

Instead, he slipped a ring on her third finger. She looked up to him, then down at her hand, then up.

“But...?”

“You’re married to _me_ , woman. It shouldn’t be so goddamn hard to get.” He touted, finally rolling his eyes.

“I.. No!”

“Do I have to fucking spell it out? Your _mine,_ when we get home you’re going to move into my room, sleep in my bed, and fucking have my brats.”

“Um.... _no, no, no and no._ ”

He closed his eyes leaning back and effectively ignoring her answer. “If you’re so fucking sure, then let’s make a deal.” 

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

“If you can defeat me in combat, I’ll consider the matter.”

“That’s unfair!” He looked a bit humored that she was willing to admit it.

“That shitty shark then. One month”

“Squalo?” A nod. “That’s still unfair!”

“Three months. If your any sort of detective you claim to be that will be more than enough time.” He taunted in what amounted to an amazing amount of talking for him.

“Hmph.” She frowned, knowing this was the best she was going to get to of him.

“Fine. If I lose?”

“I’ll let you know.” He said snidely, ending the conversation. An open-ended agreement, which did not bode well for her, but she had no choice with this man. She was lucky he didn’t sling her over his shoulder and rape her. 

And that was how Margo found herself at the back door of Varia HQ, ready to stake the _shitty shark_. 

 

______________________

_~A Week Later~_

 

If anyone had informed Margo Adesso that she would one day be party to an assassination squad, she would have scoffed. Her heart lay in wandering around, eating good food, and watching movies.

Not getting her ass kicked. If Xanxus was trying to toughen her up, he was doing a good job.

“URhga-” Her body hit the dirt ground, rolling away. Levi stood, looking an awkward mix of apologetic and smug, umbrella raised.

“ _Donna_ , please stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Margo raised to her feet, hands on her knees. She breathed heavily as the Lightning Vaira sighed in defeat as she spun at him again. 

He dogged her fist, grabbing her wrists and sending her flying back into the dirt. He wasn’t even _trying_ and he was still wiping the floor with her face.

“The boss will be angry if you get hurt.” This time she actually heard the fear in Levi’s voice. She had learned a lot about the man in the short time she had been here, as she had made it her mission to stalk his every movement and to learn from him.

Poor Levi was the one that came to her defense most often, as his ironclad devotion to Xanxus extended to her. While most of the Varia either ignored or rebuked her, he was oddly content to let this most recent fuck up slide off the books. He even told her that if she needed anything he would help her. 

She had taken him on his word, dragging the man out. He seemed clearly embarrassed, often yelling at his men to go away when they found them. Cute, he was _mortified_ at beating his bosses wife _._

“Please, if you’re late, the boss will be furious.”

She sighed, sitting up, but not bothering continuing. While Xanxus didn’t seem to care that she stalked his lightning guardian, he would be irritated if she didn’t show up for dinner. While her earlier protestations had led her to get a different room then the boss, he was rather possessive over her time and attention. He tended to send the more obnoxious members to fetch her when he got bored.

“VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

Speak of the goddamn walking alarm clock. 

“VOI BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU? FUCKING STALK ME FOR A WEEK AND NOW FUCKING HIDING?”

“Oi Squalo! Over here. No need to yell.” Levi replied, and in a moment the long haired man was storming through bushes. Margo looked at her arm, seeing the faint light of the tracker she was forced to implant the first day. It was pretty accurate for the most part. Another benefit of following Levi was that his lightning tended to short the electrical components in her arm. 

Squalo stalked over to her, grabbing her arm. “Voi bitch, you were supposed to be eating with the boss ten minutes ago. Shitty boss made me come to find you!”

“ _The shitty boss_ isn’t a baby. He can wait or eat without me-”

“This isn’t a fucking democracy bitch!” He began dragging her, obviously done with her. “Stupid entitled Americans.”

As he marched her up the stairs, Varia subordinates pretending not to look at their commander dragging their boss’s wife up the outside stairs into the main building. From there they took three flights of stairs into the main living quarters of the Vaira heads. She heard Belphegor’s laugh as they passed a hall. She was pulled into the dining room because goddamn _assassins_ had the rule to eat together like a fucking family every once in a while. Apparently not today, because Squalo tossed her into the room before shutting the door.

She stood, wiping the dust off of her basic Varia assigned suit, before looking to the head of the table. Xanxus motioned to her angrily, and she stepped forward to his side, slipping in a seat.

“You’re fucking late.” He set his Tequila glass down, giving her an annoyed look. 

“Squalo already _screamed_ at me.”

“Heh. He doesn’t like seeing losers throwing themselves at him.” She sneered at him, folding her arms before turning away.

He gave her one month. A separate bedroom for one month, before he got serious with her. 

Underlings rushed plates of high-quality food in as soon as she was seated. They were quiet and left as quickly as they came. Margo looked at the food. 

“Neither of you are very gracious or nice.”

“ _Nice_? I’m a fucking assassin. You’ve been a damn civilian for too long if your talking about _nice_ in the Mafia.”

“Civilian men are nice.” She said lightly, trying to get him to snap. 

“They’re trash who can’t even piss themselves correctly.” He said, picking up a fork to devour his steak. A sweatdrop fell down the back of Margo’s head.

“You’re going to die if you eat that every day.”

“It’ll be a lot goddamn quicker than you doing so.” That sends her in a validatable depression. He gave a laugh, clearly remembering her trying to shoot him _with his own guns._ The woman didn’t even really know what Dying Will Flames were.

* * *

 

From behind the doors of a control room were Lussuria and Belphegor, looking at the couple that was eating.

“Ushishishishi. The boss hasn’t killed his woman yet. Very impressive- I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so patient.”

“Oh yes, it’s so _precious_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him talk so much! It’s so domestic!” Bel laughed quietly at Lussuria’s red-coated sunglasses.

“I heard she tried to _shoot_ the boss with his own guns, shishishi.”

“Oh, he let her _touch_ those? Oh my, the boss has it _bad_! I call dibs on grandchildren!”

“I wonder what else she has touched~” Belphegor said, leaving before Lussuria could voice his disapproval. 

All bets were on among the Varia echelons, the only unknown is when Margo Vongola would give in.

After all, Xanxus didn’t lose.

Squalo was feeling that pressure heavily on his shoulders, as he was constantly avoiding his bosses wife at every junction unless forced. 

He would be extraordinarily jovial when this shit was done.


	13. 13- Firing Squad

**13- Firing Squad**

 

Dead eyes gleamed at her from the nightmare, swimming above her. It was massive, nearly eleven meters long of slick flesh, stalking her. It turned, sensing her fear. 

_Ridiculing her._

Now, two months ago, before the Vongola fiasco she started referring too as the _The Incident_ if Margo Adesso had been informed that the Mafia now fought with animals created personalized in boxes, using mythical flames, she might have left them strapped to the space needle in Seattle, bird calling devices strapping them precariously over the vast space between the actual needle and the ground. Now she was hiding in a bread closet, close to shaking. 

How ignorant she had been to start a fight by taking one of his swords.

In her haste of declaring war on Squalo, she had inadvertently opened pandora’s animal cracker box. Except the massive _fucking_ land shark that happened to be able to _fly through the fuckeddy fucking air_ was was the most uncute snack she had ever seen. Swathed in _blue_ flames, he was circling the pathetic lounge room, waiting for her to exit from the pantry she had run into when the demon from her goddamn nightmares appeared, followed shortly by a smirking asshole commander with drag queen locks. 

“Voi Bitch! You _talk_ big don’t you! You think you can fucking _defeat me?_ ”

After he had heard, from the asshole known as her husband, about their little deal he decided to attempt to end it early. And she was just beginning to formulate a good plan of escape with all her limbs. After all, she had spent a good portion of the months learning everything she could about Box Weapons and Dying Will Flames. And as Lussuria had put it during their routine yoga sessions he insisted on having: “Ah Margo! So romantic! Not only did the boss give you a wedding ring, but it’s also the Varia’s _Cloud Guardian_ ring.” 

Which had caused more confusion until she realized that she was the Hibari Kyoya of the Varia, except more like a reverse, since she felt more like Lambo, minus a penchant for bright lights at inappropriate times. But for some reason, She had been unofficially’crowned the title of useless.

When she argued Squalo replied that she was more a sacrificial lamb then the cow brat. 

He had later discovered his hair dyed green, but he hadn’t been able to pin that on her. After all, if he was going to start a bitch fight, he had to learn to play like one. This hair incident led to a plethora of nasty names from other members, and the solidification of Squalo’s distaste for her. She couldn’t say she didn’t share the sentiment. She often heard him screaming in Xanxus’s room, telling him to ‘put the squawk in her place’. He regularly received a glass shower for those comments. 

It obviously bothered him, as much as her, that Xanxus had chosen her and brought her to the Varia HQ as his wife... and then let her just sit around while they had work. 

She was supposed to have been sort of briefed by Levi, by it had been interrupted by a certain knife-wielding teen calling himself a prince. Belphegor actually liked her, but it was because she had accidentally nailed her arch-rival Fran in the face. Fran, while cold at the beginning, had seemed to slightly grow less like a piece of cheese after she apologized. He must have been shocked because he actually let ‘senpai’s’ knife hit his arm. It was more in good humor that he told her to kill herself, and she assured him she was trying.

Of course, Squalo couldn’t be the person that could kill her. _Her_ pride wouldn’t allow it. But she-she didn’t realize after her last sly comment to Xanxus he would send the fucking shark after her. After all, not even in the Mafia could people keep up with her ever-expanding repertoire of languages. Apparently, the Varia found this to be a _prerequisite._

Softly her phone vibrated against her leg. She grabbed it, crawling deeper into the pantry before letting the screen turn on.

 

**Oi, Senpai. I’ll bust you out.**

 

She raised a brow at Fran’s message.

 

**I want a favor.**

 

She sighed, quietly as ever, then peaked out. Her eye widened as she saw _herself_ crawling out from under a table. In a moment both sharks saw the image, but the fake her was off, running like a speed demon away. 

Illusion. She thanked Fran silently as she stepped out, running the opposite way. 

Margo knew Fran would find her when the favor was due, but for now, she _would be speaking to Xanxus._ He hadn’t become any less intimidating, but she was learning to mask it better. He made it easy, not calling on her often, giving her space, like she was an angry spouse who needed time and less like the reality that he had kidnapped her. 

_That man._

She was about to enter the upper echelons of the hideout when she heard her phone buzz angrily. She rolled her eyes but stopped as she didn’t recognize the number. She clicked it on, putting it to her ear.

A desperate voice came through. “Margo-Senpai!” She smiled at the boy who was frantic. “I am so sorry! I’ve been working on convincing Reborn but he’s a pain. I finally got in contact with Dino, and he said he’d help!”

“Wait, Tsuna... Help? Dino _Cavallone_?”

“Yes. Apparently, there is this big party the Cavallone host every year, that most the Varia are hired to go to next week. You should find a way to go, and Dino said he’d help you from there.” She shook her phone, desperate to get more information. She didn’t know much about Dino Cavallone, despite his sexy good looks, but she didn’t think Xanxus would take nicely to her trying to even dance with another man. He had seen one of the subordinates and her laughing one day and began open firing on him. The guy never came back to work. 

“Yes, I heard... But..” She heard noises, but it looked like he was cutting out on his end. 

“Please Margo, no one should be in that situation. Has he hurt you?” 

“Decimo.” She said sharply. “I’m a strong woman, I’m fine. I’ll... find a way to go.”

Then, her phone clicked off. She tossed it back in her pocket, dissuaded from going and seeing Xanxus. She needed to _think_ where he couldn’t read her mind. 

It was much later when she heard a knock on her door, followed by Lussuria gently opening the poor thing. 

“Margo?” He found her laying on the bed, hands behind her head. She raised up as she saw him, giving a small smile.

“Squalo’s received a message from a major family. Xanxus want’s everyone to be there.” Margo nodded, bored, but let Lussuria drag her out of her room.He led her to the top floor, into a wood-paneled conference room, high tech gear installed for the best of receiving messages. Must be the Cavallone’s invite.

Most of the Captains were there already, and Lussuria ushered her into a chair near the top of the table. Not long after, Xanxus strode in, looking irritated and bored. He sat down next to her, lifting his boots to rest on the table.

“Let’s get this shit show over with.” An underlying of Squalo nodded, briefly messing with a control panel. Alcohol was passed out, as was the tradition. 

“Greetings, gentleman.” Margo saw the face of the young woman flash on the screen, a sweet smile on her face. It turned to her. 

_Shit._

_Allison Dove, from the Dove Family._

“And... Margo... _Vongola_.”

Her glass dropped to the floor, crashing into pieces. Xanxus looked at his hand as if he had expected his hand to be empty. He was getting ready to say something, but he stopped when he saw his wife's face. He had seen her scared and intimidated. He _hadn’t_ seen her terrified. Her face was drained of blood, hands slightly shaking. Belphegor’s mouth turned down, making him look confused, and Lussuria looked upset as well. 

Even Squalo raised an eyebrow.

She started to move, as to stand, but seemed to think better of it sitting down again, hands demurely in her lap.

“Fuck you want?” Xanxus growled. Squalo rolled his eyes. There was a good reason he usually didn’t invite the boss to do these calls, but the woman had demanded it. Allison gave a slight smile.

“Always so charming, aren’t you Varia? I’ll be brief.” She giggled a little, letting her light brown hair fall over her shoulders. She looked like an arrogant cheerleader.

“Margaret Adesso, or Vongola, whichever you prefer, if a wanted mass murderer in the American Mafia. I am here to request a formal exchange. I and my family are willing to pay excellent money for her, dead or alive.” 

A pin could’ve dropped in the room.

Xanxus growled, tone low. “You better have some fucking basis for this shitty demand, or I’ll personally _murder_ you for such a fucking tale.” The Dove Family may have been a big player in the American Mafia, but they still weren’t piss to the Vongola.

“I’ll fax you the details. Either way, this is more a message to Margo. Margo didn’t acknowledge the girl.

_“You bitch._ You know I’ll be coming after you now that you’re standing still.”

Margo who stood, making all eyes turn to her.

“If you talk that talk,” She said with a taunting smile. “Better walk that walk.”

In a moment the screen exploded, the last image of Allison Dove’s angry face sneering at her. Margo held a low-grade pistol in her hands, something she had been saving for later.

She didn’t waste a moment, she turned the gun to the electronics, hitting the lights in the room. 


	14. 14- Fugazi

**14- Fugazi**

 

______________________

_~8 or so years ago~_

 

She had taken down the men that had surrounded her with ease, with an ability she had lost a long time ago. They weren't expecting greatness when they saw the beautiful Man-crusher, but they didn't know _why_ she had climbed to the top of the schools she attended. She had something that looked like a cross between assassin's creed and an extendable sword. The Adesso _famiglias_ most prized weapon, _the crusher._

Another man rushed her, but her hand flicked, extending the weapon. The man fell. Margo continued through the Adesso estate, hair stringy, sneering. 

As she reached the boss's door she kicked it down, across the wood floor. 

And there the fucker was, a gun pointed at a young boy, who seemed to be asleep. 

“Margo-”

She stuck her arm up. “Don't call me that you piece of shit.”

Her _stepfather_ pressed the gun into Christian's unconscious head, clear that he was willing to finish the job.

“Step closer, Margo, and I’ll end him. The only person you truly love.” She stepped forward, clearly in disbelief.

“You would kill your only son?” She gave a snort but froze when _she_ appeared behind him. Allison Dove. She put a pistol to Christian’s head.

“Paul told me what you did. _How could you._ ”

Margo raised a brow. “Allison- What are you talking about?”

“You shit- _you killed them._ I saw the tapes of you doing it!” Allison screamed. “If you don’t leave right now, I will kill Christian!”

Margo fought back the bile in her throat. “Alli, you _know_ me. I would never-”

“Shut up!”

“Christian has nothing to do with this! He is like a brother-” Allison raised her other hand, also holding a gun.”

_“My brothers are dead._ Because you killed them! Now leave! I know I can’t kill you, but I can make sure I ruin all of your plans.” Margo stepped back, not looking away, her mind racing.

“B _astard._ I swear one day I will _end_ you.” She pointed her finger at the man who had his best shit-eating grin on. “The Adesso line is finished without a true Adesso.”

“Don’t worry Margo,” His slimy voice echoed as she ran down the wood floor, “You’ll come around. Be a dear and leave _The Crusher_ as well.”

 

______________________

_~Present Day~_

 

 

“Woman.” 

The rest of the Varia had split, searching every inch of the mansion for what happened to the woman. The security camera’s had been tampered with, as had the security systems. Most of the members were just beginning to realize _just who_ man-crusher Margo was. 

The _real_ Margo Adesso that Xanxus was obsessed with.

She sat in his chair, behind his desk, hands propped up under her chin like she was expecting him. A bag was next to her, and all together it was clear she was ready to go.

 

“I defeated Squalo’s security system.” By tearing through his computers, confusing the Varia teams, and causing him to panic, she had made him soft off lose it. Lose his mind. She had made the Varia scramble in minutes, caused a panic, and was even confident enough to face him.

He smirked.

“Hn. Running because an old enemy is slandering you?”

“It’s not slander.” She put her hands on the desk, and for a moment he paused.

“Woman. Explain.” She sighed at the brutish manner he had.

“When I was first brought her, I thought, maybe I could get stronger here. Maybe you would somehow actually be interested enough in my skills to protect me. It’s clear that is not the case- Just like every other Mafia _scum_ I am only here for you to exploit me, aren’t I. Are you satisfied? I tested your systems, I disabled your security and found loopholes. That’s what you wanted me for, isn’t it? My security system prowess. The woman who can crack any system. The last Adesso.”

“It’s clear you’d make a shoddy assassin.” he was pleased when she gave a wry smile. “But you’re fucking wrong.”

She stood.

“I’m not going to stay here.”

“You don’t think I can fucking protect you?” She stopped, sliding the chair back as he slammed his hands down before her. 

“...You have the skill, however, in the long term...“

“Woman. Don’t make me fucking say some lame ass sentimental shit.”

“Allison Dove is a manipulative bitch who would find a way to twist the Varia around her finger.” She grabbed her bag, moving back from him. “It’s not like you can’t find another woman, one probably easier to handle.” Dark blonde hair fell over her face, concealing her the surprisingly pained face she had. It was clear if she left his room, she’d be _gone._ She was shocked as he didn’t move to take her as she went to the door. 

Just as she was about to turn the handle, he finally spoke.

“I didn’t think the daughter of Andrea Adesso would be a coward.” Margo’s back went rigid.

“You’re in _no position_ to defame my heritage.” Her words were darkly threatening, unbridled. It was if Xanxus finally found her soft spot, even at the expense of his own.

“Isn’t it so damn sad that the man who fucked over your dead mother, _your stepfather_ , who is now running the family business.” Xanxus saw what he suspected- purple flames, still near invisible starting to form.

“Stop-” 

He didn’t. “You’re so fucking sorry for yourself that you think that you have a right to run away. What about revenge? Doesn’t your fucking step-father deserve that justice you like to tout about, for framing your mother? But you still pretend that you would have had the guts to attack a and kill the rival boss’s family. Does that whore _really_ know who slaughtered the Dove famiglia? Or are you too busy trying to be something you’re not that you’ve forgotten that?”

“I SAID YOU FUCKING DON’T KNOW ANYTHING. YOU’RE NOT EVEN _RELATED_ TO THE VONGOLA!” She screamed, throwing her bag at him, pistol out. A succession of shots followed, followed by red staining the carpet, purple flames pouring out of her. 

But Xanxus was standing, unharmed. His wine cabinet couldn’t say the same thing. Damn fucker had his gun out, somehow redirecting her headshots into the wall. He was _smiling_. Red hot flames covered his hands, the heat intense.

“You really think you still have the upper hand here? I implemented a backup system when I realized what you were doing. I let you play your game, but there was no real fucking way you would ever leave the Varia alive. You couldn’t even face Squalo in combat, _because you didn’t actually want to hurt him._ ”

She shot again but was stopped as she hit the wall, an arm holding her upper body up. And like that, her flames were taken by him temporarily, her not even realizing she had summoned them.

“You fucker-” 

“I’ve waited fifteen damn years to have you. You think I’m going to let _some misguided whore_ take you away. I know every goddamn thing about you, Margaret _Vongola_ , from your questionable birth to the day you handed her own family into the cops. Even to your precious half-brother who you can’t help but throw yourself under the bus for. You were mine the moment we met.”

Margo went white, limp as a sheet, but narrowed her eyes.

“What do you fucking want?” 

Xanxus rolled his eyes like he would like nothing better than slamming her head into the wall again. 

“You’re goddamn _love_. Is that fucking obvious enough?” And with that, he sealed his lips against hers. 

His tongue entered her mouth, coaxing her to enjoy herself, and for a minute, she did submit herself to his fiery kiss. Hate turned to passion as well as a hot needy desire to have more, to be more to him. She wanted him to be telling the truth _but couldn’t bear for him to say it._

Until the hand which had been extraordinarily respectful so far, grabbed her ass, grinding her into his hard groin. Now she knew that she had _another_ huge problem. 

Panic hit her. The panic that she _liked_ it. The panic that if she gave in it was all over. She had too much to do. 

Alarm filled her.

So she did the only respectable thing she could do.

Margo kneed his groin, _hard_.


	15. 15- Amico

**15- Amico**

 

 

The next few months had been a blur. Xanxus confession, the way he had left her sitting in his office, had turned the _man-crusher_ into a perturbed woman. He had blocked her senseless attempt to maim him and hadn’t even really retaliated physically.

But he must have known the emotional effects of blowing her off, leaving her in a half-dazed limbo of emotions. 

It would seem that he wanted the statement to really sink in because he left Varia HQ altogether. She wanted to think he was totally pouting over her refusal to submit, not off with some other woman who was less unyielding.

How dare he!

She was left in the care of Lussuria, who chided and admired her in turn. 

Apparently, Xanxus didn’t go on very many missions alone, because the entire Varia organization knew that something had gotten under their boss’s skin and it wasn’t a hard hop to guess something went down between them. A few attribute that to the security malfunction, but enough were intelligent to deduce that it wasn't that simple. From the manner her stormed off, blowing several walls down as well as ordering eight barrels of alcohol meant Xanxus was in peak mood to destroy shit. So something between them was crazy enough to cause him to be so furious _that he needed to kill a few people_. Which was amazing because it showed that he was capable of redirecting his temper.

Not letting anyone know where he was also made Margo realize she was capable of something new: Envy. 

She knew it was stupid to be envious at him leaving, to think he had gone to another woman. Surely he was terrifying to others, right? Something wicked in her disagreed. _Not everyone was blind to his good looks, even his scars. Nor afraid of intimacy the way she was._

After her little escape attempt, she had another three trackers placed in each of her arms, all immune to electrical shorts. Luckily Squalo hadn’t time to scream at her for more than an hour and decided to go monitor the boss. She was secretly grateful he did so, though his mother hen tendency to coddle his boss was bizarre, yet Margo had no room to judge there. Xanxus made people act in strange ways they normally wouldn’t. But as Squalo seemed bothered, which made her bothered, even if it meant he wasn’t breathing down her neck. Belphegor and Fran were sent off on a different mission, and many subordinates left too.

Peace abounded, and she hated it.

She had grown used to the busy HQ and the interesting people who came: the allies who stopped in to order jobs, and the members who filled them. She didn’t approve of assassinations that much, but she missed the members around her, especially the core group who brought excitement at every turn.

Not that Margo cared about Xanxus. He could fucking die, she told herself. She had gotten about three hundred percent more flustered after the kiss, as it seemed to solidify Xanxus’s real intentions. He had stopped her from that kick, so she had to assume he was still fertile.

He _actually_ liked her, as in he truly wanted her to have his children because she was _herself._ And to, dare she say, love him back. 

Did she want that? 

He was a brute, had kidnapped her, forced her into numerous embarrassing situations, and had derailed her on from taking vengeance on her stepfather, although admittedly that had been on the back burner before everything else. 

She was going to rip Sawada a new one when she got out.

If.

Did Xanxus _really_ want her permanently? 

There was no promise there, no courting, and hell, she didn’t even really know anything about him besides the basics that everyone else did. The only thing they alone shared was a ruthless kiss that had left her off balance, questioning her desires. 

There was no way. Her beauty would eventually fade, leaving her a husk to be thrown out. She had to leave before that happened.

She needed to learn how to actually fight on his level, physical training to strengthen her body, make it strong not just beautiful. Meaning she needed to learn the crazy flame stuff. 

And so she did the only thing she could think to do. She asked for help from the remaining Varia. 

Since she was confident Lussuria was assigned to follow her she had no trouble in convincing him to spend more time with her. Levi, on the other hand, took weeks to convince that she wasn’t using him. He had been giving her the silent treatment.

He came around, and she didn’t have much time till Xaxnus returned and decided it was time for her to pay up on his bet.

She now only had one thing to look forward too. The Cavallone annual soiree, which she knew she had to get to. Apparently, Dino Cavallone was willing to help her escape the hell she had entered. If she could make a clean break she didn’t have to emotionally account for the questions that plagued her. 

Margo wouldn’t admit to herself that she was lonely without Xanxus’s presence and that maybe he did make her feel safe when he was around. But paranoia had become a second skin to a woman with even more facades she could don. 

So she played the good external advisor to the Varia. 

It bothered her that she felt such satisfaction when Xanxus had told her that he loved her, grabbing her and kissing her like he really could keep her safe. The thrill when he _demanded_ her love in return made her heartbeat and cheeks flush. She hadn’t been bothering to dress up, wear heavy make up since the kidnapping, but that hadn’t stopped the stubborn man.

She liked knowing she had power over such a powerful man, and that’s what scared her most of all. 

Margo sat in front of the mirror in the temporary room that she had been assigned when she got to the Varia Headquarters. Just down the hall from Xanxus, crunched on the other side by Varia men, and no windows it was claustrophobic.

She looked at the card in her hand that Lussuria had given her today, an invitation to Dino Cavallone’s formal dress party, to celebrate some recent success of trade. She had been informed by a bubbling Lussuria that the Boss did give her permission to go, her first outing since she had arrived. She found that _highly_ suspicious. But if people thought she was going to sit in the Varia compound, they were wrong.

Margo sat staring at the card ignoring Lussuria whining outside of her door and just pretended to be asleep, just for a few minutes of quiet. She needed to think.

 

______________________

_~The Cavallone Estate~_

 

It was with great pleasure that she went shopping, escaping the confines of the Varia compound via the internet. As part of her punishment, she hadn’t been allowed near any of the systems.

And so, she bought super expensive things, even though she was confident it wouldn’t dent Xanxus extensive coffers. She clicked her new red-bottomed heels against the floor.

Margo was sitting in the back of a black limousine, matching the other hundred or so that we're entering the Cavallone residence. She could see the large marble facade of a huge building, gleaming lights flashing inside. Levi, shockingly, was the best mannered of Varia when he wasn’t scrambling like a dog. He sat by her, clearly uncomfortable in his black suit, hair pulled back to be somewhat viable for a party of this caliber. Lussuria was already at the estate, serving as a paid bodyguard for the few elite Vongola there.

She wondered if Levi would get in trouble is she planted a public kiss on him, but resisted the temptation.

She let a servant open the door, and Levi hopped out the other side to help her out, blocking the valet from doing so. As she got out her long dark burgundy dress settled into an elegant mermaid shape, a tasteful train following her motions. She saw the young attendant gaze at her skin, the way the color made gave a rich glow. She extended her charm, giving him a rich smile painted a similar color, long painted eyelashes fluttering to appeal to his ego. It worked, making the man stop in his tracks and stare. 

Until Levi growled, making the poor boy scamper to park the car.

But he looked back to her rear, taking in another eyeful when Levi wasn’t looking.

She had chosen a dress to emphasize her back, the embroidered fabric dipping low. Levi held out his elbow, unwilling to even touch her back. She let out the gloved arm and took it, frowning.

“Don’t be too hard on the boy.” She said, voice honey and cream. He stiffened, pulling her forward.

“Why don’t you flirt with the Bossu like that?” She almost broke her serene smile to punch his grim look to remind him _she wasn’t doing this here_. Other people paused to look at the dazzling woman and her rough escort, but one well-placed sneer from Levi made them quickly walk quickly away. She tugged his arms, finger’s digging in his flesh.

“Don’t frighten people or we’ll be kicked out.”

“They should be scared. You’re not available, and they shouldn’t even look at you.”

“ _Levi._ I am _not_ an object. Xaxnus doesn’t own me.”

“He’s a way better man than any of these ants.” She pulled him out of the pathway into the crowded ballroom as others gave her concerned looks.

“ _I am not talking to you about this.”_ Margo lifted her hand and patted a loose hair into the rest of the rich curls she had Lussuria knot into a fashionable style. They walked to the large entrance.

As she entered Levi seemed to relax. The crowd was large enough, but at seeing Lussuria on the other side was enough for him to relax. The better-manned sides of Levi and Lussuria didn’t stick out of place when they took the time to dress decently. 

Levi was still nervous and picked up a glass of wine as a waiter passed, swallowing it down. Margo felt bad for him, as he clearly felt insecure outside of his usual work. 

“Belphegor would be a disaster here.” She mused lightly, and Levi actually gave a smirk. A minor success as he untensed a bit. 

“Stupid brat is a mess anywhere he goes.” She laughed and Levi looked thrilled that he had made her do so.

But his expression did a one-eighty as a soft pat on her arm made her turn. 

She turned, putting on her best face. Before her was the golden-haired Dino Cavallone, devastatingly handsome in his fitted suit. She gave him her hand, which he politely kissed, before flashing a gorgeous smile at her.

But, while she thought meeting Dino in person would have made her heart flutter, she was left rather empty.

“Signora Margaret Adesso?” 

Levi sharply cut in.

“ _Vongola.”_

Dino nodded pleasantly. “Levi, it’s wonderful to see you again. How is Squalo? He won’t answer my calls.”

“Busy.” Levi grunted. Margo turned to Levi, flashing a bright smile, making his cheeks go red. 

“Could you possibly find my room for the evening?” Levi frowned, but Dino nodded to a man behind him.

“Bono will take you, and I will wait with the madam.” The underlying nodded, and Levi was forced to separate from Margo. Dino turned to her, still politely holding her arm.

“Shall we take a walk, mia bella?” She nodded, and he led her arm in arm passing throngs of people, curious, not quite sure who she was. They exited from a side room, into the gardens.

“Please, just call me Margo, Signore Cavallone.”

“Then I’m Dino. I have to admit, Signora Margo, Levi seems quite fond of you.” She gave a grim smile.

“The Chiavarone Famiglia as far more impressive, I assure you. Your party is most magnificent.” Dino gave a laugh, and she couldn’t help but laugh along. 

“It doesn’t really suit me, does it?” She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the way he seemed to cast of his slick mob demeanor. He was smiling rather dorkily now and felt almost uneven on his feet. She was almost confident if he hadn’t been holding onto her, he would have tumbled down the stairs.

“The Vongola Decimo had nothing but praise for you, Signor Dino.”

“He did inform me of your unusual predicament.” She gave a dry laugh. “The Varia is rather well known for their lackluster manners.”

“That is an understatement.”

“Yet you enjoy Levi’s company.” Margo stopped, giving the Cavallone a look as if she was just misunderstanding his inference.

“A charade. I insist on leaving, but they follow me like dogs in heat.” He gave an awkward laugh at her comparison.

“I have to admit, it’s been strange to think Xanxus actually likes someone.”

“Rest assured _that_ it is barely feasible.” 

They passed a water fountain, stopping to let the water mask their voices. Dino’s look gotten frighteningly serious, voice low.

“If I help you escape, signora Margo, it could cause many problems between the _famiglias_. If nothing else, Xanxus would never stop trying to kill me. But, if you are desperate, I will help.”

Margo stopped. She didn’t know Dino well, but she could deduce he was actually a nice person, in a role he was forced to perform out of loyalty and devotion to his famiglia. 

She was forced to admit, that she was not being treated poorly in the Varia. They teased, tricked and screamed... but she usually gave as good as she got. She would regularly irritate Squalo, even when he hadn’t done anything. If anything, she was being treated remarkably well for a captive of an assassination squad.

Could she potentially ruin a pact between two of the largest Mafia _famiglias_ , for her own sake?

“Signor Dino....” She looked to the fountain, her feelings under siege. 

It was with a shock that Xanxus words came back. 

_You don’t think I can fucking protect you?_

While she had found him arrogant and conceited in assuming that just his presence would save her, she felt a pang of longing to return to him, to have him confidently assure her that he could take on _any_ damn challenge.

“I... can’t...” 

Dino smiled softly.

“If you decide you want out, use your room phone and dial 1. It will take you to my room. From there we’ll make a plan.” She felt an immense amount of gratitude for the kind boss. She went forward, putting her arms around this man who reminded her of her mother. 

“Dino- Thank you.” His face went red, and he patted her head. 

“No worries. I couldn’t leave a friend of Tsuna’s.” She smiled, and Dino grinned.

“There is something else I need to tell you-” Dino started. “Are you aware of the ten-year bazooka?” She stretched forward, confused, letting his hand linger on hers. 

“The _Bovino_ _Famiglia_? I think Tsuna’s lightning guardian had one.”

“Yes, Lambo. There was an incident where the Tsuna and his guardians were sent to the future. When they were there-”

“ _What the hell are you fucking doing Cavallone_?

Both jumped, not hearing the steps heading towards them. Dino was quick to release the lovely woman, turning. 

“Think you're going to romance my woman away?” 

Like lightning, Dino sprung away from her, turning to face Xanxus. He raised a hand.

“Oi Xanxus. How’s it going.” 

Margo looked awkwardly in the other direction, her heart pounding, feeling terrible for being caught in such a friendly position. Though she knew Dino was more like family than a potential love interest, she knew Xanxus wouldn’t see it that way.

“You fucking think you're going to get away with this shit?” Xanxus stepped forward like a Mafia Rockstar, threateningly, and saw both men reach towards their pockets. He looked handsome, his black suit clearly just as expensive as Dino’s, and fit him even better.

Dino raised his hands. “No need to escalate this, Xanxus. Nothing was going on between us-”

“Shut the hell up.” Xanxus pulled out his gun, and Margo saw Dino take his whip from behind his back. But she noticed the blonde boss was unsteady. 

She stepped forward, in between the two men.

“As I said _Signor Cavallone_ , I don’t need your advice on my marriage, especially if it’s to convince me to stay with Xanxus.” She turned, giving Dino the dirtiest look she could muster.

She then turned to Xanxus, who was looking darkly at her but had lowered his gun.

“If you think you can win me over by your fucking _friends,_ then you are wrong. No matter how great Dino thinks you are, I won’t be swayed.”

She turned, sashaying in the most seductive way she could. She knew it was a success when she heard Xanxus’s footsteps behind her. _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you handle a jealous child._

Dino held up his hands, six fingers spread. Her room number since she likely wasn’t going to see Levi again. 

“Fucking woman. Where are you going-”

“Away from _you_.” She crossed the courtyard, going up the stairs before he tried talking again. In a deserted hallway, he grabbed her arm, spinning her to be in a familiar position. Her blood warmed up, heart fluttering as he brought her close.

“I didn’t fucking talk to Cavallone. Whatever he fucking said he did on his own.” Xanxus had taken her bait.

Margo bit her lip, deciding not to play _too hard to get_ on the point.

“Hm. If you say so.” 

He glanced down, giving a long look at her lips, tracing them down to her cleavage and back to her eyes. As if he just realized how good she looked. His voice deepened into a growl.

“You think that you can wear shit like this, whisper to Cavallone, and not have consequences?” He grabbed at her arm but she turned.

She couldn’t disagree it didn’t look innocent.

“Don’t be a hypocrite. I’m sure you’ve had your fill of women on your trip. I for one, have nothing to hide.” He barked a laugh.

“You think I’ve been fucking other bitches?” A shit eating grin appeared on his face. “Is my woman jealous?”

_He looked damn good as well._

“Fuck off again,” she growled, turning away again. “See if I care.”


	16. 16- Varia Quality

**16- Varia quality**

 

______________________

_~Pre-Cradle Incident~_

 

 

The angry young man sneered at the boss of the Adesso family, the greasy old man all gross smiles and non-committal remarks.

“I simply can not allow any man that’s not a _guaranteed_ boss to even think of courting my darling daughter.” Xanxus felt the strong desire to end the slimeball, but he needed to be patient. After all, he didn’t think Margo Adesso would take to him attacking her family as well kidnapping her with much grace. He generally did what he wanted, as a rule, but he felt the need to be flexible, his desire trumping his pride. 

“It’s fucking obvious, old man, that I’m the only worthy candidate to be the Tenth Vongola Boss. You’re fucking saying to me that I’m not _worthy_ of your daughter?”

The old man put his hands together, smiling. He must not have realized how close he was to getting his head blown off. 

“Of course not. I just want some... _assurance_ , Signor Vongola.” 

Xanxus rose, red eyes making the older Adesso visibly cower. “I’ll fucking get your fucking proof.”

 

______________________

_~Present Day~_

 

Once again Margo was being stalked by an angry, Italian man, but this time she didn’t try and run too fast. He was close behind her, that intense boy heat emanating against her back in a sensuous pull. She almost wanted him to use his large hands and touch the naked skin of her back. Instead, she pushed forward, those in the back room giving them a wide berth. 

“Woman. Is that all you're going to say?” 

“What do you want me to say?” She said dismissively, making it clear she wanted to end the matter.

“What about you fucking missed me?” He snapped.

“ _no.”_

She sighed as he sneered, but he his thick arm pushing her into the wall was stopped her from continuing. As she looked up she realized he had a cut on his face. 

She mindlessly raised her hand to his cheek. His skin was warm, and he leaned into a bit but didn’t take his narrowed eyes off her. “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to talk to Cavallone alone?”

She sighed. “It was nothing.”

“Fucking shitty answer.” And his anger was up would undo the tension she had _already_ carefully dissipated. Taking a liberty she wouldn’t normally use, Margo looked him in the eye.

“Where were you?” She finally asked, _knowing_ he wanted her to ask. And maybe because she was curious. His smirk returned full force.

“Your brother is in a safe home. He’ll probably arrive at Varia Headquarters in a tomorrow.” 

She paused, raising her head, cheeks white, turning to him. 

“My... brother?”

“Yes, your fucking brother.”

“...I”

“Are you serious? I’m a fucking assassin. And the Adesso estate prison isn’t hard to crack into. Pathetic. I would’ve killed your stepfather, but I think you should do that.” 

She paused, her breath loud to even her.

He had fucking gone to America to spring her brother, just to prove a point. That the damn stubborn fool could care of her problems. 

“I... _._ ” 

“What?” He snapped.

She clenched her fists.

This damn man.

Xanxus had been ready to snipe back but stopped at the sight of the woman locked in a mental debate. The extreme stress and emotions had done something that nothing else he had done inspired. She was emitting gentle flames, violet flickering ones. 

And then, like a feral cat finally choosing a home, he _felt_ her cloud flames, wild, tense and wandering, finally stilled. She had reached a major decision.

She didn’t raise her head but turned towards him. He braced himself with a hand on his belt.

She walked into his chest. 

Margo wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the strangest sense of peace. Xanxus stiffened at the affection, placing a firm hand on her back.

Silence, Xanxus not knowing what to think of sheer approval. 

“You don’t look shitty. You look better than the rest of the fuckers out there.” His voice was so deep it was a mere growl. Then, the Varia boss put an arm around her, the other propped on his hip. A maid that had entered the end of the hallway was immediately turned around by the force of his stare.

His hand rubbed her shoulder than trailed down her back and Margo supposed that was his way of saying he liked her look. 

“Stupid man.” She muttered, “I... thank you.” 

Xanxus snorted, giving a dark laugh, and she relished feeling him move his chest. “Fucking takes a miracle to get your trust.”

She let out something between a sob and a laugh.

“ _So stupid.”_

Xanxus rolled his eyes as she tried so damn hard to push him away. “Damn woman. Don’t make me fucking say it.”

“I have to know why?” Xanxus knew this was her limit.

“You would have remembered me if you hadn’t gone on a fucking drug binge after you failed to extract your brother. Fucking woman. Left your scarf with me and never talked bad about me. Told the ninth he’d be foolish not to make me the Tenth. You don’t even fucking remember me.”

Margo flushed. _No, she didn’t._

“You following me?”

“Someone had to watch your sorry ass. Then that shitty old woman Lucrezia got involved and you disappeared for a while. When the notice in the Vongola came about you looking for a husband, I had to save your ass from your fucking stupid famiglia.”

And there it was, the _why._ She didn’t approve of him becoming her husband, but apparently, he felt cornered. He had been waiting, watching. He may never have made a move if he hadn’t had too.

“Don’t get fucking sentimental.”

The words weren’t very kind, but the _rare way_ he said it, mixed with that matchless look of affection in his eyes- it was all over for her then. Margo pupils widened, breathing stilted. They were so different, this was too fast. 

But his firm chest swallowed her, protecting her and offering a glimpse of a future where her famiglia couldn’t reach her. One where she had a stubborn, fearsome mafia boss who was handsome as sin dedicate himself to her every want. Margo looked up and saw her answer in his eyes.

She pulled his tie down, and he let her. 

She kissed him.

Xanxus knew he couldn’t resist her, despite his bravado. All dark lashes and lips, biting her lip and feigning innocence. 

She didn’t know how she got from that dark corridor to her room, but as Xanxus tore her dress odd and unhooked her first garter, she couldn’t find in herself to care. Even the tear in her expensive stocking didn’t phase her. 

The dress lay on the floor, like blood against the thick white carpet. He pulled off his crimson silk tie to join them. 

All thought stopped when he kissed the inside of her thigh, hard enough to make her bite her lip again, making him visibly tense.

His white shirt was pulled open, buttons popped off at her eager insistence. He had growled a little at her impatience, but granted it her a long look of his tanned torso, build with each muscle defined before he could stop her. He was a fucking work of art, his scars creating a fierce masculine look few others could achieve.

Xanxus’s scars only managed to improve his looks, but she didn’t linger on them, knowing that he would probably be sensitive if she did.

He was gracious enough to go faster on his mile-long slacks.

Hot lips were over hers, but this time she let the Varia boss consume her. He grabbed her wasting, pulling her on top and this time he bit her lip, using his other hand to knead her chest. 

Margo knew it was a bad idea, that this would be the final straw in the confusing mind of Xanxus cementing that she _was_ his. 

As he lowered his mouth to hers, she sardonically smirked.  She just couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. 

_This_ was Varia Quality.

 

 

______________________

_~Dino’s Rooms~_

 

Even though Dino had set everything up, he had a strong feeling that Margo Vongola wouldn’t be picking up her phone tonight. Which was guaranteed when he was sent footage of Xanxus shooting out his security cameras on the way to Margo’s room, Margo giving the stubborn man some dangerous looks that meant something was going to happen in the bedroom that night. He made a note to buy new furnishing and tip the cleaners in that section, as well as a late wake-up call.

It was painfully awkward, but a little cute, to see Xaxus riled up over a woman. He would be sending him the bill for those cameras. 

Though Dino liked Margo and despite that the Varia would be a difficult place to be, he knew he couldn’t stop _her_ from choosing Xanxus. Whether Margo Adesso would admit it or not, she was drawn to Xanxus just as much as he liked her.

Man-crusher indeed.

He clicked his phone on, speed dialing the number.

“Ciaossu, Dino” 

“Reborn- it’s just as you said. No, I haven’t told Tsuna. No, I don’t think it’s necessary to provide an escape.”

 

______________________

_~Next Morning~_

 

 

The Cavallone bed was big and cushy, without being to firm. Unlike her own hard futon, she actually liked the idea of sleeping a bit more here. But something hard was spooning her, and as she lifted to turn her face went red. 

Laying in his own naked glory was Xanxus, all toned and tan, an arm possessively around her waist. He was turned towards her but still had his eyes closed.

“Fucking woman, stop moving.” 

Ah, as she thought, _Shit._


	17. 17- Vendetta

 

**17-** **Vendetta**

 

 

There was nothing like the walk of shame through HQ after coming home _knowing_ that the merry band of Vaira boys _knew_ she had slept with their terrifying boss. Even if they were married, she didn’t think she’d be able to stand the mortification if Squalo said something off-color. 

The car ride home, Xanxus’s arm slung around her casually, didn’t help the matter. The man _knew_ she was flustered, but whenever she even thought about creating boundaries again, he gave her a lazy smirk and she was in emotional tatters again.

She wasn’t amused to find all of her stuff moved to Xanxus room. Xanxus worked fast now that she had shown a more vulnerable side.

Which left her pouting in headquarters, trying to find news of her brother. She saw _him_ turn down the corner and so she turned the opposite direction and started walking, cheeks red. She couldn’t so much as _glance_ at Xanxus without seeing him naked above her. 

There was one big relief in all of this. 

As she entered the Varia’s lounge, full of stuffed sofas and other luxuries, a small figure bounced her. 

“Margo!” Christian Adesso, her younger half-brother, jumped into her arms. 

Squalo snorted, but she could swear she almost saw a small smirk on his sharp features. Christian had been waiting with Squalo, and _somehow_ getting along. She had a feeling the preteen had gotten on the topic of swords.

“Squalo... _Grazie.”_

She nodded at the long-haired commander graciously, who turned rather pridefully away, scoffing. She didn't miss the pink blush that brightened his cheeks for a moment, before turning into a leer.

“Hrh.”

“ _Christian_.” She said reverently. She returned the embrace, tears ghosting at her eyes. It was at that moment Xanxus choose to walk in, all gusto. She glowed but was too overwhelmed to care what the Varia members thought.

He pulled back, obviously feeling a bit awkward, _feeling_ Xanxus presence. It was clear the young Adesso boy was grateful and thrilled to have been rescued in such a notorious way.

“Dude, Margo, you should have seen these guys!” Margo nodded, knowing that Varia quality was something else. Xanxus rolled his eyes but sat in one of the plush chairs, seemingly content to just watch. Christian pointed to her husband, lowering his voice.

“Did you _really_ marry that guy? He was a total boss!” She flushed red making Squalo give a loud laugh, Xanxus wide smirk appearing. Fuck it all, she thought. 

Margo sighed. “How are you? Did _that man..._ Her brother shot her a look.

“Course not.” He muttered. “Just kept me locked up in the basement.” Margo’s blood boiled.

“I promise, Cuore Mio, that I will finish him.” Her brother gave a sneaky grin.

“I can get revenge for you. The shark guy said he’d teach me to use flames and box animals.” Margo turned, giving a pointed look at Squalo who crossed his arms, smirking.

“Voi. Got a problem with that woman?” 

Xanxus cut in.

“The brat needs to learn how to fight. He’s going to need to know this shit if he wants to become the next Rain guardian.” Christian pumped his arm. 

Margo put a hand to her head. “We’ll _discuss_ this later.”

Squalo snorted. “Fucking domesticity.”

“Don’t start with me Squalo.”

“Got a problem bitch?” He stepped forward, and she stepped around Christian. 

A derisive wine glass dispelled the tension. 

Xanxus stood, walking over to the woman. In a moment he slung her over his shoulder, making her gasp. “Shitty shark. Take the brat out and start now. We’re going to be busy for the next week.” Squalo rolled his eyes as Margo began thrashing, but motioned the kid forward, twisting to leave. Christian grinned widely, not quite understanding, but excited to spend more time with his new hero. 

It was a short business for Xanxus to take her to _their_ rooms, tossing her on the bed.

_“You can not_ do this!” She said sharply, moving to get off the bed. Only for Xanxus to move on top of her, shirt discarded.

“Did I say you could leave? You're in for some training as well.” Her cheeks went red as his smirk grew. He gave her a look that made her blood boil. “Some _hard_ training.”

_This man._

 

______________________

_~A couple weeks later~_

 

Between some ‘hard’ training, and then some actual training, Margo was finally starting to get the whole flame thing. Xanxus noted it didn’t hurt that the Adesso siblings had a playful streak of competition he could utilize to his advantage. 

Christian became a quick hit with Belphegor and Fran. He was intelligent, funny, and had enough of a sadistic streak to actually play for keeps when it came to sparring. As a potential Adesso boss, he had basic Mafia training, and despite that he had been locked away, used as a deterrent for Margo, he was quite good natured. 

Even though Squalo was hard on the boy, Margo could tell he liked having him around. The silver-haired commander was even being a touch nicer to her as well since he couldn’t _hate_ her now that she had made his life thirty percent easier. Xanxus had been like a goddamn _normal_ person, not tossing one wine glass during the next week. 

Margo also discovered that she did have an affinity for Cloud flame as Reborn, that ass, told her. It turned out that developing cloud flames was more based on birth than on training. She had a high-level cloud flame, which is why Xanxus probably zeroed in on her in the first place. Decent Cloud Guardians born with high-level flames were rare. She had a feeling it was her mother who had passed it. She had a feeling the pint-size Hitman was all to able to pull strings like a puppet master. He had _somehow_ orchestrated her in a position to become a literal part of the Vongola famiglia. 

She liked independence, and it appeared as long as she kept a reasonable form of obvious affection for Xanxus, he let her have freedom. And with Christian nearby, he returned her access to the internet and phone. 

She even got back in touch with Tsuna, who was astounded to see her still alive. The kid was just a teenager, so she had to forgive him. After all, it _was_ Reborn who she’d serve some payback too. She was now able to perform her actual duties, reporting to the Tenth. 

She was actually really progressing. Until she started getting sick.

“Oi, Margo!” Christian playfully tossed blue flames around the Kukri, the Nepalese sword Squalo had given him. “Come spar.”

Margo grimaced, her stomach still hurting, even though she had been sitting at the lounge table for nearly two hours. Belphegor, on the other side of the table, flipping grapes at Christian, smirked.

“Ushishishishi. I don’t think the Boss woman is in any state to play.” Christian raised an eyebrow but blocked the next grape with his knife. It hit Fran who ignored it in favor of creating a cockroach to surprise Levi when his back was turned.

“What?”

“It’s obvious brat~” 

“ _Belphegor_ ,” Margo said cooly. She had learned to mix a subtle mix of deference and humor to stay on the Prince Ripper’s good side. But it was obvious the little twat was too smart for his own good. “I heard Fran talking about a certain incident with a Spider the other day.”

The Prince’s large smile immediately went a down like a kamikaze ship, turning murderous. “Ushishishishi- _did the little froggy_ tell you he screamed like a girl before torching the mansion?” Margo smiled, successfully diverting his attention.

Christian, puzzled, put his sword down. “What happened?”

Fran turned, arms raised for war. 

“Careful Senpai.” The prince ignored him.

“The resident Frog got scared of a damn spider and managed-” The story promised to be entertaining, but was cut off as Lussuria bounced in. Fran walked out, likely to gather something to retaliate later.

“Deary!” Margo knew it was for her and turned for the inevitable. She was rewarded as Lussuria bounced over to her. “I heard you were feeling under the weather from the Bossu! He told me to give you an exam!”

Margo paled as Belphegor laughed. “Ushishishishi- The fruitcake wants a look? The Prince knows why the Boss’s woman is sick!” Lussuria turned to him.

“Oh?”

“Ushishishi- Because I’m a prince.”

Margo felt the sweat pooling on her neck. “Well, I’m sure you’ve got a good idea, _but I am perfectly fine._ I do not need, _nor want,_ a checkup from you Lussuria.”

Lussuria frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re sweating and pale! I can tell you’re suffering from nausea.” Margo put her head down on the table, exhausted.

“Okay, use your peacock on me-” Unfortunately Fran took that moment to enter, followed by a fuming Squalo.

“Oh. I wouldn’t ask Lussuria that, Margo-Senpai.” He head fell to the desk as Squalo growled at Fran, who ignored him. Lussuria gave a naughty chuckle, followed by a ‘shut the fuck up fag’ from Squalo.

“Sorry dear, but it’s not good to use Sun Flames unless it’s urgent~” This caused Bel to go into another round of titters, Margo sighing, standing up. Lussuria’s sing-song words combined with Squalo's bullhorn voice and Belphegor's vapid giggling was too much.

“Fine.” No longer wanting to be in the room, made three hundred decibels louder by Squalo’s mere presence, Margo decided to exit. She patted Christian’s shoulder as she passed him. Belphegor slid over.

“Don’t worry, _Senpai_. You grow your little brat, and we’ll take care of this one.” Margo’s face did go white, and she was suddenly gone out of the room that had gone quieter.

“VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII. Did you just say the woman is pregnant?”

 

* * *

 

 

Margo sat in an empty office room, kneeling over the ground. On the ground next to her was her phone. She breathed quietly as nausea subsided into something more bearable. 

She saw the screen flash, receiving a message. She frowned, the number blocked but opened the picture.

She _did_ throw up as she saw the picture of a naked Jameson Adesso and Allison Dove, performing a disgusting act together. 

Underneath was only one word.

_Bitch._


	18. 18- Garrote

**18-** **Garrote**

 

 

Xanxus was upset. The first sign was the fourteen wine glasses that had been shattered against the far wall, as well as two chairs, and his desk. He growled at the man, as brought out his guns aiming for the last moronic underling that dared to enter his office. He swore as the man stumbled out.

While swearing in various had been _her_ forte, when she bothered using actual Italian, she could actually speak well enough to make even Xanxus’s stone heart soften.

_“Non posso vivere senza di te._ ” He muttered, throwing back another _Spirytus Rektyfikowany_.

A cradle was in the corner of the room, the only thing not ruined. A small voice whined but the Xanxus ignored the baby, knowing it was just crying for the sake of it. He hadn’t even named it yet. Bitch couldn’t even give him a name before she went.

Christian was sitting on the steps outside, arms on his knees. His face was down, making it look like he was thinking. He was tough. He couldn’t let any of the Varia see him acting like a wimp. 

It still didn’t stop his tears. 

As he heard people coming, he went into the leafy bushes on the side of the walk, completely hidden.

Levi was the one who passed, staring at nothing while his subordinate talked at him. He shook his head, making the man stop. “We need to go check on the baby.”

Lussuria had been using surveillance to make sure the boss didn’t injure the newborn, and he was impressed despite the horrible situation. He knew his boss wasn’t an easy drunk, but he didn’t know how he was managing to keep chugging back a 95% alcoholic drink and not kill anything in the near vicinity. 

Belphegor stayed in his room, tossing knives at the vinyl sticker on his wall of Fran.

The real Fran wandered the halls silently, his Frog hat off, in honor of the woman. 

Squalo was in the biosurveillance room, the commander in his element, shouting orders and making the men reconsider their life choices and hearing aids. But they were also driven. The Varia were loyal to a fault to their leader, and the leader was _furious_. It had been years, since the fight for the Vongola Tenth, since Xanxus had been so terribly angry. 

A picture flashed in a corner of the woman making Squalo pause for a moment, examining her thick gold hair gleaming from the blue computer screen. Her eyes seemed to hold a dark gleam as he remembered that smart wit she used to manipulate him. Damn bitch took down his security in minutes but didn’t make it count when it was needed. 

He had to make it right. 

Appearing like a phantom, his boss had chased her down, tied her and won her over. Since the inadvertent pregnancy announcement, the woman had been a more than usual thorn in his side.

And now she was gone.

Leaving them empty, in a way none of the Varia were capable of handling. The Commander didn’t often feel much in the way of regret, but his guilt _burned_ , because he knew this time, it was his fault. 

______________________

_~Six Months Earlier ~_

 

As the mother of the Boss’s next child, Squalo was now obliged to be reasonably tolerable to the woman that annoyed him. 

Since the Varia, and those brats, had regained memories of the future, there had been so much pathetic hope. The Millefiore Famiglia was no threat, and neither was Margo Vongola doomed to die young in a power struggle where a white-haired Millefiori bastard won. 

He knew that he had to learn to at least co-exist with the damn woman since she was here for the long haul. And she _really_ wasn’t any worse than Belphegor. 

But Belphegor didn’t cause his heart to beat fast, nor other parts of his anatomy. The stupid Ripper prince didn’t cause his mind to shut off at the slightest touch, nor his blood to race when he glared at him.

Squalo hated her because he knew would never have someone like her. He sought her feminine presence out when she wasn’t expecting, taunting her in a way that made her thickly lashed eyes flash. That look that sent _something_ shooting like lighting to _other_ areas. She put up with him when he was a bastard, wasn’t cowed to face him unless he played dirty. 

He didn’t want her, but a woman who could play on his level

He a woman _though he knew_ , that was the one thing he couldn’t have. So he learned to coexist, to talk with the bosses wife and not think of women. He won over her brother, because he knew it was the closest he would get to her. He would _never_ betray the boss, nor was the woman enough to tempt him to do so. But that didn’t stop the longing, and he couldn’t help be an unbearable asshole if just to protect himself. 

The boss knew but as long as Squalo didn’t cross the line Xanxus didn’t find it pertinent to end him. After all, he was his right-hand man, and right-hand men were doomed to be in the boss’s shadow, silent, picking up the pieces. 

But all of that didn’t stop Xanxus from telling him _he_ was taking his wife to a damn convent in Finland where she could _gestate_ his demon spawn and eventually give birth. Squalo didn’t know why Xanxus had relented to the woman’s pleas to go to some godforsaken spot, nor why he didn’t go himself. All he knew is that Fran would be creating the illusion that she was still in headquarters and he would be put in a very uncomfortable position. 

He didn’t know why _he_ didn’t fucking say no.

But he had a feeling it had everything to do with the woman who had accidentally fallen alseep in his lap. They were sitting in a train, she disguised as a Varia underlying, both of them posing to go on a fake mission. 

He didn’t touch her, not even to throw her off. After all, it was sort of cold and her head warmed his lap...

He looked out the window where he saw thick snow falling, and he sneered, remembering a somber grave in the beautiful Italian countryside. 

Alone on a hill, in an alternate universe, Margo Adesso had been killed, and it had torn out his Boss’s soul. The bosses son had grown up to be a bright kid but he had never been able to connect to his father because Xanxus couldn’t bear to let his child remind him of his wife. In a different universe, he had failed her once. And here he didn’t want it to happen again. 

It couldn’t happen here

He wondered if he had found the woman first if she would have chosen him? Probably not, since Xanxus had apparently known the girl since school. Either way, he knew that he had a soft spot for her.

Fuck it.

He needed to find a bitch. 

 

______________________

_~Four Months Earlier ~_

 

Why giving birth in the same place her mother did was importance escaped him.

Once they reached the convent, Squalo settled in for the boredom. As the lone male in residence, he was partitioned off from most of the nuns and spent most of his companion time with the woman, and other than that he stalked the stone halls carved in the mountains. He installed security and fortified the area.

“Hey!”Her belly was rounder, and Squalo rolled his eyes as she leaned forward, giving Christian a good view from her tablet.

“You're so fat!” She gave an embarrassed laugh at the boy’s excited exclamation. “Boss! Did you see how big she is?” Margo flushed at her younger brothers embarrassing behavior as he took the tablet to Xanxus who was sitting behind him, sipping wine. 

“Woman.” She lifted her shirt carefully, letting Xanxus look at her engorged belly, smirking. “Good job.

She rolled her eyes, but Squalo knew how pleased she was. It was like pulling teeth to get the boss to say something. She saw Fran walk behind, subtly.

“I call Godfather.” He said blandly. Laughter came floating in.

“Ushishishishi~ Like the Boss would want a Froggy as a Godfather. Clearly, he’ll pick the Prince.”

Squalo rolled his eyes. He heard Lussuria bound in the conversation, reassuring that everyone would be sharing. To which Levi cut him off, stating he’d be honored to be a Godfather. 

Xanxus didn’t pay attention to them but made Fran reposition the TV. 

“Get me the shitty shark.” Squalo turned and Margo pointed the screen at him. Something like comfort, mingled with respect filled Squalo as he saw his boss. 

“Fucking boss,” Squalo growled. 

“Shitheads are on the move. They have box animals. I’m sending the stupid prince to see if he can find them.”

 

______________________

_~Two Months Earlier ~_

 

“Ushishishishi- It looks like they’ve separated into two groups. One’s headed to HQ but the other seems to be checking out your way.”

Squalo nodded, looking over at the sleeping woman and her comically large belly. A pang of longing filled him. 

“Like those shitty Adesso have even a chance.”

“Hey Long haired commander-” Squalo Frowned as Belphegor tried to push Fran away unsuccessfully. “Make sure Senpai knows I’m the Godfather.”

Squalo clicked the tablet off.

After this shit, _he_ had better be the Godfather.

 

______________________

_~One Month Earlier ~_

 

Squalo bit back a groan of pain, his arms aching. There wasn’t enough time, but he wasn’t going to lose to some shitty fucks.

An explosion hit the convent, and he raced over dead nuns. There would be hell to pay from the Vindice, but the Adesso Famiglia seemed to know no bounds. Accompanied by the Dove famiglia, and with support from some unknown force, Jameson Adesso and Allison Dove had somehow gained box animals and control over their dying will flames. Their subordinates surrounded the area, making an escape difficult.

Even this would have been nothing, but the woman was in labor. Which means he needed reinforcements. He shook his fucking phone, but the thing had been dismantled by the Dove bitches lightning flame. The surprise attack had temporarily managed to disable him, but he had been off in moments. 

Instead of taking the bitch on, he rushed to Margo. Throwing open the door he nearly died in relief. She was sitting on the gurney, hair a mess, and the thin robe sticking to her as she sweated. The trained medical nuns worked to help her gritted her teeth.

Another explosion shook the place. The roof suddenly broke, collapsing in on the entire room. Squalo held the laboring woman as she cried in pain and disbelief. He jumped quickly deeper into the mountain hideaway, finding the secret room within the rocks. 

That should give them a couple of hours at least. If that stupid prince had just shown up here instead of going back to Headquarters this problem would have been solved. 

The woman was making an effort but she was half mad, yelling at him to go away, get Xanxus, not to go, and to get her an epidural. Rolling his eyes he went to the thickly padded bed, growling. 

Despite his mood he gently laid her down, trying to calm her, but the woman was in too much pain. 

“Xanxus-” She cried, making him cringe. 

_Where the fuck was the Boss?_


	19. 19- Omertà

 

**19-** **Omertà**

 

It had been an hour and now she was still pushing. The pounding was growing louder, and the bossu’s fucking brat needed to come out. Like yesterday. 

There was just him and her now, everyone else dead or gone.

Margo turned to Squalo, groaning.

“ _Squalo_. You will _fucking_ deliver this child.” The shark commander was not an easily cowed man, but this wasn’t the average blood and gore. He wasn’t expecting to have to perform an early delivery for his boss’s first brat. 

“VOOIIIIII.”

“SQUALO JUST FUCKING CATCH THE BABY!”

So the man swallowed his pride and disgust, going in front of the woman, hands in the approximate position.

“Squalo, you moron. Have you never had sex?”

“Shut the fuck up woman and push!” For once she obliged and after another five minutes, Squalo saw a small head crown. 

“Shit! Fucking Fuck!” There are some things a man just can’t see without losing some groin inducing interest. 

“Argh!”

“Holy Shit this is fucking disgusting.” Then with a cry, she gave another push, and the baby came out screaming. 

 

Despite its slick body, Squalo caught the screaming _thing_ , quick to hand it over to Margo as fast as he could. The thing seemed to know it’s mother because it shut the fuck up in an almost adorable manner. In a moment it was against her breast eating.

“Fucking hell.” He muttered, wiping his hands on the linen off the bed. 

Margo held the slippery thing, but instead of gazing horror, she was a mix of pain, amused, and pure love. The little brat had a mop of black hair, which was fairly humorous on the squashed face, and she gave a laugh which turned into silent chuckles and shaking.

Squalo realized that the area around them had gone quiet.

“Fuck.”

And he was right. 

 

The wall exploded, leaving a huge gaping hole where the solid stone had been. Squalo had brought out his box weapon just in time, protecting them with his Shark. Margo was quick to jump into action. The frigid air was seeping in.

Jameson Adesso stood in the entrance, his Storm Flames burning. It was nothing special, but Squalo felt the vulnerability behind him, and it made him uneasy. It would be dangerous to go all out with a newborn and a weak woman. 

Margo wrapped a thick baby blanket around the baby, falling back into the opposite wall. 

Allison Dove was a little ways off, her lightning Flames creating a net that would be a pain in the ass to escape. 

“VVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Shitty fuckers. You got some fucking guts to come here.”

“We’re not here for the Varia or the brat. Give us the woman.”

“You fucking declaring war on us, shit-heads? That’s Xanxas Vongola’s wife!”

“Aren’t you tired of playing guard duty for your boss’s bitch?” Squalo sneered.

“Heh, _worm_. Like you can fucking talk about loyalty- looks like you ran into another bitches arms when you couldn’t get the title of Adesso Boss. Fuck off before I cut you to shreds.”

Jameson sneered, dark hair waving in the ice cold air as red flames twisted around him. He raised the box in his hands, a frog coming out. Squalo raised his hands, his sword extending and his Shark coming out of the box he slid open. 

Allison pouted, a large spider crawling up the lightening web she had created, dandling its creepy limbs. 

Squalo was about to charge when his finely tuned instincts _felt_ it. It started out as a blue fog but turned into a thick purple barrier. Squalo turned as the cloud became opaque. 

So the woman did finally manage a Flame trick. _Ha. Figures it would be something to keep people at a distance._

Margo was standing with her hand out, her baby in the other arm, her posh diaper bad swinging off of it. Squalo was shocked as she stumbled towards him, and he caught her like a fucking badass he was. She used this to put the baby in his arm, slip the diaper bag on him. She stepped back so smoothly Squalo was left with his brain trying to catch up. _See,_ this is why he hated this woman. 

He would have flung something at her but was suddenly separated by another purple barrier. 

In an angry fury, he realized what she was doing.

“VOI! YOU’RE NOT FUCKING GOING TO PLAY THE HERO! TAKE YOUR BRAT BACK.”

He heard a weak laugh.

“Not the hero. This is about revenge.”

“The fuck you playing at!”

“There’s only enough strength to jailbreak one of us out. I wouldn’t be able to fend off the spider alone, if you leave the danger zone you’ll be fine with just one.”

“VOI BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT THE SHITTY BOSS WILL DO TO ME?” Squalo growled, shaking the baby a little too much. Margo’s frown was enough to quiet him, making him readjust to actually carry the newborn in the blanket appropriately. Little shit was staring him down like the goddamn boss already. The woman had used her cloud flames to create a globe of warmth and protection.

“We both know this was my fault. He’ll deal.” Margo said quietly, crossing her arms. It was clear she was hurting, and shivering in the cold. 

Squalo wanted to scream again but controlled himself as the baby started crying. Shit shit shit. 

“SHITTY WOMAN- I CAN FUCKING DO THIS. Don’t get sentimental!” Squalo yelled, rocking the screaming kid.

“It’s too cold here for the baby.” Margo lifted her hand, the small ball she had created lifting up. Squalo stabilized himself, sneering.

“I won’t forgive you.” She gave a small smile. “The Boss won’t forgive you.”

“Then it’s my punishment, _”_ Squalo growled but turned silent as he saw her put her head down in shame for the first time. “I turned in my own famiglia to the police. As well as the Dove Famiglia.”

Squalo’s breath dropped, the baby screaming, grabbing at his silver hair that was in reach. She had broken the _Omertà,_ the mafia code.

_She had fucking turned her own Famiglia into the Police._

His hesitant moment cost him everything. The woman smiled sadly when he didn’t give a direct reply, knowing the seriousness of what she had done. Her flame grew stronger, encasing him.

“Ah. Got you Squalo- bet you weren’t expecting that. I win this one.” He snapped, shaking his head. “Even the Varia know that this is too far. I told that stubborn man but he is such a pain.” She sighed wearily as Squalo’s mouth opened. _The fucking boss knew. The crazy bitch was a time bomb and he fucking knew. Where the fuck was the Boss?_

“Fuck this shit. The Varia doesn’t care about that crap. Woman-” He couldn’t move as his feet were enwrapped in her flames.

She stepped in close, admiring the baby, before stepping back again.

“He is going to need a good Godfather if he’s anything like Xanxus. “ He frowned as she seemed to pass something intangible to him. ”Don’t fuck this up Squalo.”

“Woman-”

Like a major league pitcher, she flung the ball, straight into the lightning barrier. The shape refined, turning into a bird. The sparks bounced around the cloud flames, consumed by them, but none touched Squalo and the child. He counted the kilometers she flung them, only to stop too far away, near the closest village.

He was forced to find the small medical clinic and hide the child away with the doctor who ‘gladly’ took him, and by gladly, Squalo waved his sword and the doctor nodded his head in pure terror. 

And then he went back but found nothing but ashes and melting snow. 

 

______________________

~Current, Varia HQ~

 

Squalo stopped as one of his men turned to him, chair squeaking. “Commander- Apparently the Adesso boss has been murdered!”

 

______________________

~Adesso Family Home~

 

The Pig known as Paul Milifore Adesso had just finished his morning coffee when his phone went off. A picture showed up on the phone and he smirked as he saw the familiar face of Allison Dove, two thumbs up. It was a rather crass way of her saying the job was done. 

Hell, had he known the Varia would be this easy to fool, he would have done it fucking years ago. It would be only a matter of time before Christian Adesso returned and was the puppet king over the family, while his real kid and the Bastard who he helped raise to power, Jameson, ruled. It was easy enough to Manipulate Allison Dove, because she had made it so damn easy.

He should feel sorry such a fine woman had to be taken out of the word, but he couldn’t manage to shake the anger and resentment Margaret Adesso had caused him in the name of her mother. After all, if he couldn’t have her at ten, he didn’t want her now. 

That was his last thought because a bullet went through his middle. 

After all, Paul Milifore didn’t take the Varia seriously enough.


	20. 20- Margo Vongola

**20-** Margo Vongola

 

The church was somber as a very nervous Priest held a small infant who seemed to glare distastefully at him. No child should have the ability to look so mean, especially one so spoiled as this. The baby was wearing an outfit that was more expensive than the priests entire closet, which didn’t help the poor man’s confidence as he reconsidered his job path. 

The old man wondered if his hair could go any greyer, and he decided it could, as he looked at the father. The notorious Varia Boss gave him a black glare and the priest repented of any sins in case the man decided to end it there. He didn’t know what he did to God, or the Bishop, to assign him to the calamity known as the Varia, but he prayed they wouldn’t find fault with the ceremony. One that had already been interrupted by a cacophony of throwing knives, frog jokes, and loud screaming. The Varia were generally encouraged _not_ to attend regular mass, which likely would have been highly boring to even the most highly catholic of the Vongola- but the Varia had a talent for making a boring church function into the worst kind of interesting. 

The Priest doubted they even believed in God, but mere tradition kept the Vongola famiglia as patrons, and so here he was blessing a Varia baby despite the fact he was 100% sure the sin would never wash off the kid or his father. He darkly wondered if the father had ended the poor woman who was the mother.

The only redeeming guest was a young man with gleaming blonde hair looking like he half tried to comb it, wearing another absurdly expensive suit he would grow out of in a week. His eyes were bright as he watched the baby, if not a little sad as well. What was he doing in the Varia?

Better not to pry.

“What is, Uh..” The priest struggled to enunciate as the father glared angrily at him. “The child’s name?” 

No one answered until the nice young man metaphorically stepped in.

“He... doesn’t have one.”

The Priest blinked. _What mother_ would dare have a baby, leave them with the Varia, and go off without even a name?

Xanxus gave him a look and the priest continued. 

He sprinkled the kid with water, dunking him a bit, and blessed him. Then he held the child out. 

“Does the child have a God-Father?”

Not one person went to claim it. Not even the nice looking boy who seemed to want too, but was looking nervously towards the Boss.

The boss finally turned, smacking a silver-haired man sitting next to him to the floor. A cacophony of swearing ensued, followed by the said man grumbling getting up, shoving his hands in his pockets, and going to the priest.

“Ushishishi- Squalo could be a nun.” One of them muttered, making the easy comparison between the man’s black suit and the nun’s standing at the side of the room.

“Shut the fuck up princess.” A knife flew, barely missing the Varia commander, shaving off some hair. It also hit the priest, who in shock, dropped the angry infant.

This was the thing that finally set everyone off. Gunfire rang out in the large cathedral, as well as the clanging of metal, and the screaming of Lussuria. 

When it was all done, the casualties were dreadful. Four black eyes, several teeth knocked out, a broken ankle and wrist, sliced flesh and one ass full of knives. And many, many bullet holes. The priest had tripped, robes on fire, crying. Everyone ignored Fran, and he wandered off. 

The said owner of the hurt ass was also the first to notice what was missing. “Belphegor I will _fucking_ end you.” 

“Hey!” Lussuria cried, clothes ruined. 

“VOIiiiiiiii- Where did the brat go?”

A toothless prince tried to say something, but it came out as more something between a high-pitched whistle and garbling, his pathetic crawling, looking for his knives. Lussuria was flat on his face, getting kicked in the head by Levi, who had tripped and hit his head on the fount of water used for the baptisms.

Xanxus, the owner of the guns who ended the trouble and the only one relatively unscathed,grunted. He could have sworn that Lussuria had caught the kid with his peacock... _He hoped he’d never have to fucking say that sentence again-_ and then in the ensuing fury, the baby was passed off from the brat to Fran...

Xanxus turned, stepping on the bleeding priest who cried out. 

“Where the fuck is that damn frog?”

The said green haired magician was sitting quietly in the adjoining courtyard with a baby in his outstretched arms as if he was altogether disgusted toward the frowning thing. 

An unfamiliar nun walked up, face all smiles. The green haired frog nodded thoughtfully. 

“Oi. That’s two now.”The figure held out a small drive.

“ _One._ ” I already helped Mukuro that one time.

 

______________________

~15 Tense Minutes Later~

 

It had taken _only_ 15 minutes for the bloodied and battered team to find where the baby had gone. Well, those still cognizant. Meaning Xaxnus, Squalo, and Belphegor. 

Xaxnus strode to the nun, who finally looked up, her dark hood revealing her face. The nun was holding onto the baby who giggled in her arms, not even looking at the dark impending death hurdling straight at her.

Belphegor, even with one wrist broken and several teeth missing, strode forward.

The face turned up.

Only to be revealed as a mimic of Ripper Prince. 

The actual prince stopped short, knives ready to fire. “Ushishishishi. Wooks Wike a mist twick.” The face had to turn down, a large smile growing. Fran quietly walked forward from behind the woman as if examining the nun. 

“Ah, Senpai. It’s really good for a cloud absorption technique. But if you break it an enemy is bound to notice.”

“Yes, of course.”

“However, they all look pretty shitty. The Prince has an even dumber lisp now.”

Belphegor went quiet raising a hand to his chin, a large grin across his toothless face. 

“ _VOI?”_ Squalo said, stepping in front of his strangely quiet boss. “You fucking betraying us Fran?”

The frog looked up. “Of course not. Not yet.”

“Stwpid wong haiwed commander.” Belphegor stared laughing, but it was more an angry wheeze.

Xanxus finally stepped forward.

“Fucking woman. Did you really have to wear a fucking disguise?”

“And ruin the surprise?.” A hand rose, baring the Varia cloud ring. The ring that had _melded_ with the finger, was now impossible to take off.

“VOI BITCH-” What was promising to be a temper tantrum of astounding proportions was cut off as Xanxus hit Squalo on the back on his head, knocking him out cold. 

Xanxus strode to stand in front of the woman, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

“The fuck woman. When I told you to finish your problems, I didn’t mean with damn dramatics.” She gave a smirk which the man copied. 

“ _You’re_ the jackass that said I had daddy problems.” She pulled out a revolver. “I could finish you off as well.” Xanxus gave something between a laugh and a scoff, grabbing the gun. The girl shrugged, going back to the all too happy baby.

“Like shit you could. Now you have to fucking report to that brat that you’re alive. He kept calling trying to give us a fucking speech about hope.” 

“He’s not wrong.” She said in a manner. The look in Xanxus eyes turned sharp.

“If you keep saying shit like that, _I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”_ The shiver that ran down her spine wasn’t all due to being frightened, Margo noted. 

With one of those quick smiles, Margo stood up, letting Xanxus put a hand on the small of her back. 

In a moment they left the rest of the Varia behind, to pick up the pieces.

Fran looked around at his fallen commander, the toothless prince, and the with a wise nod he left. Giving them a respectable amount of distance, he followed the dangerous family, ignoring the morons he was forced to live with. 

He had a feeling the boss would be getting some tonight. 

______________________

~Varia HQ~

 

Margo Vongola sat cradling her infant as Xanxus paced the room, listen to her explanation. 

“After planting a bomb on Jameson I managed to steal one of the underling's clothes as get out of range. It didn’t kill everyone, but having the Varia believe I was dead worked in my favor.”

It was a heartless move towards him, but Xanxus admired her efficiency. She had rooted out a spy that had wormed their way into his ranks and took out her enemies in four months. And all it took was her to gain the courage to fight for something she cared for:

Her family.

“Your stepfather?”

“He had destroyed _the crusher_  but the family pistols were still loaded there from when I last tried.”

Xanxus finally stopped, a decision made.

“Put the kid down.” His voice was cold.

She pursed her lips but set the sleeping baby in his cot than sat back on the bed, looking nervous for the first time. She was in deep shit but depending on how forgiving he felt about her demolition of her enemies she might get off easier. He threw off his black jacket, grabbing his tie.

“You’re fucking weak if it took you more than a week to do this.” _Don’t do this again, or not contact me before doing it or I’ll kill you myself._ “Get comfortable woman.” _Get naked, you’ve got some apologizing to do._

She wouldn’t regret it. 


	21. Next Step! A new Line-up

Hey guys, 

  
  


A while ago I planned to expand this story, and I’m about ready to start the second part. However, I think it would be fun to give you all a chance to weigh in.

 

Who should be the KHR love interest in the next story?

 

Thanks,

  
  


Gavorche

  
  
  


And this will include a continuation of sorts for Xanxus and Margo


	22. Update 2

Thanks for being patient with me. It’s been a while since I wrote this story, and I’m glad to finally get around to cleaning this up. 

 

You can continue this story by reading _Cleaner._

 

Gav


End file.
